


Saludos Cordiales

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Frenemies, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Todo inició una mañana en un frío martes de noviembre, cuando James Potter recibió una peculiar carta firmada solo con las siglas R.A.B.-Jegulus-
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Peter Pettigrew, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Carta 1

Londres, 30/11/1971

Estimado James Potter:

No me conoces pero yo a ti si, soy el hermano menor de Sirius Black, mi nombre es Regulus Arcturus Black y desde que él entró a Hogwarts he notado que todas y cada una de las cartas que me ha escrito, sin falta, aparece tu nombre, me contó que se conocieron en el expreso a Hogwarts, quedaron juntos en Gryffindor y que al parecer son tan amigos que se hablan con apodos y siempre hacen bromas juntos , según mi hermano eres la "persona mas divertida que ha conocido en la vida" yo lo dudo sinceramente, porque la persona más divertida que él ha conocido es mi tío Alphard y no creo que un chico al que conoce a penas hace tres meses sea como te describe Sirius, cada que él me cuenta algo sobre ti solo me pareces más y más molesto, Sirius es muy bobo para notarlo pero yo te encuentro odioso, presumido y muy irritante, te escribo porque Sirius le envió una carta a mi mamá pidiendo permiso para invitarte en el Yule y sé que ella dirá que si, a papá también le gusta la idea de conocer a los nuevos amigos de Siri y si, ese es su apodo, Siri y solo nosotros, su familia, podemos llamarlo así, pero como te decía, quiero pedirte de la manera más atenta que rechaces su invitación, porque Sirius Black es MI HERMANO y no quiero tenerte en mi casa todo el invierno, ya tengo que soportar que Sirius siempre hable de ti, como para que vengas a mi casa y tenga que verte todos los días.

Supongo que no debo aclarar que esta carta es secreta y agradecería que no le comentes a Sirius que te he escrito.

Espero tu respuesta a mi petición.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	2. Carta 2

En algún lugar de Escocia 30/11/1971

Estimado Regulus Black:

¿Puedo llamarte Reg? Siri te llama así ¿no es verdad?, nunca creí que la primera vez que hablara contigo sería por carta y si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo primero de lo que hablaríamos sería lo mal que te caigo tal vez habría apostado en comer un huevo de dragón crudo, que bueno que no aposté nada, no creí que me tuvieras en tan mala estima, Sirius debe decirte cosas muy horribles de mi para que pienses así, la verdad a mi me agradabas mucho, así como tú escuchas siempre de mi yo siempre escucho sobre ti, Sirius te quiere mucho y solo habla maravillas de su hermanito, bueno dice que aveces puedes ser muy serio, pero nunca me imagine que serías tan grosero, Sirius tiene una educación impecable, dice que tus padres aunque son muy cariñosos con ustedes, también son estrictos en cuanto a la conducta, quien diría que el hijo menor de la ancestral familia Black tendría esos modales con un completo extraño, porque lo único que sabes de mi es lo que Sirius te ha contado, así que déjame contarte sobre mi.

Mi nombre es James Fleamont Potter, soy hijo único, mis padres son Fleamont y Euphemia Potter, son algo mayores, es por eso que no tuvieron más hijos, yo fui casi un milagro para ellos, me gustan mucho las grageas de todos los sabores, quiero algún día jugar quidditch para mi casa y creo que hasta ahora mi clase favorita es Transformaciones, soy responsable y siempre cumplo con mis tareas, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una chispa, conocí a Sirius, Remus y Peter en mi primer día, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, a todos los quiero demasiado aunque solo nos conozcamos de tres meses y sé que esto te va a molestar mucho, pero veo a Sirius y a los chicos como los hermanos que nunca pude tener.

No es mi problema que seas tan celoso, entiendo que antes Sirius solo era para ti, pero no es mi culpa que nos llevemos tan bien, él me eligió como su amigo y yo lo elegí a él, lamento decirte que si tus padres están de acuerdo y Sirius me invita a tu casa, voy a ir encantado y me voy a reír por dentro cuando vea tu cara de niño mimado que no consiguió lo que quería.

También te informo que invite a Sirius a pasar unos días en mi casa, así que tal vez no me tengas todos los días en la tuya.

Claro que entiendo que tu carta es secreta y no quiero que tu papi te regañe, puedo guardar tu secreto no te preocupes.

Saludos cordiales, J.P. 


	3. Carta 3

Londres 1/12/1971

James Potter:

NO, no puedes llamarme así, además no creo que debas opinar de "lo mal educado que soy" cuando es obvio que a ti no te enseñaron que enviar una carta tan tarde no es muy correcto que digamos, es obvio que no tienes modales y no puedo creer que hayas dicho que soy un niño mimado y grosero, ¿quien te crees que eres? no eres más que un niño estirado y presumido, que bueno que no tienes hermanos porque serías horrible como tal, ni siquiera me interesa tu biografía, a mi que me importa cuales son tus dulces favoritos, o la estúpida clase que más te gusta, ¿qué chispa es la que dice tu mami? seguro la que hace que todo te explote en la cara, si yo no quiero que vengas a mi casa puedo conseguirlo, ¿qué tal si le digo a Sirius que me insultaste? seguro te deja de hablar, por mucho que tu lo creas tu hermano, no lo es y ¿cómo te atreves a insinuar que te tengo celos? por favor, lo único que no quiero es tener que aguantarte en mi casa y eso de que Sirius vaya a la tuya lo dudo mucho, el me prometio que estaríamos juntos en las vacaciones, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones, no eres más que su compañero de clases, que triste debe ser tu vida.

Solo te aviso que si vienes a mi casa, te haré los días horribles, tanto que querrás irte con tu mami a llorar y aunque me acuses o lo que sea, ¿por qué te creerían a ti? en serio Potter, mejor estate con cuidado, no busques pelea conmigo y deja de querer robarte a mi hermano, sabes que Sirius me elegiría a mi sin dudarlo.

P.d. mi papá no me regañaría por ponerte los puntos sobre las íes pero estoy seguro que tu mami te jalaría las orejas si supiera lo mal educado que eres.

Saludos cordiales, R.A.B. 


	4. Carta 4

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/12/1971

Reg:

Cuento los días para conocerte al fin en persona, seguro que nos veremos en la estación, lamento haber enviado la carta tan tarde, en serio mis más sinceras disculpas, olvide que los bebés se duermen antes de las 8:00 p.m. mencioné lo de mis dulces favoritos por si no sabes que regalarme en el Yule, yo ya compré tu regalo, espero que te gusté, me va a encantar dártelo en persona y ver tu cara de sorpresa, no lamento el no tener hermanos, ahora tengo 3 y creo que compartimos uno, no recuerdo haberte insultado, solo te dije la verdad que eres un niño mimado y muy grosero, además yo tengo la primer carta que enviaste ¿recuerdas? y creo que nadie se molestaría conmigo por responder a tus groserías.

Claro que Sirius estará contigo en las vacaciones, al igual que yo, al menos las primeras dos semanas porque después nos iremos a mi casa, eres bienvenido siempre que quieras, si es que quieres estar con tu hermano más tiempo, los elfos de mi casa saben preparar biberones y usan hechizos iluminadores para bebés, así no te dará miedo quedarte en mi casa sin tu mami.

Me encantará ver que tienes preparado para "vengarte" de mi, por cierto, quiero saber si eres alérgico a algo, ya sabes tengo chispa y me gusta hacer que las cosas exploten, aveces no lo controlo y no quiero que te explote algo que te mande a San Mungo, es obvio que Sirius te elegiría a ti, eres su hermano, pero ¿con quien se molestaría más, con el hermano que no quiere que su amigo vaya a su casa o con su compañero que incluso invita a su hermanito a pasar el tiempo con ellos?

p.d. estoy seguro que tu mami te jalaría las orejas por la amenazas que me haces.

Saludos cordiales, J.P.


	5. Carta 5

En algún lugar de Escocia 3/12/1971

Reg:

Ya quiero que sea mañana y poder conocerte, para tu felicidad no estaré los primeros días en tu casa, obvio quiero ver a mis padres y pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no te preocupes que para el Yule me tendrás ahí, espero que ya tengas lista tu venganza y mi obsequio, no creo que quieras verte mal educado frente a tu familia, como te dije yo ya tengo el tuyo, bueno algo así, le pedí a mi mamá que lo comprara, pero ella me dijo que ya lo tiene y asegura que te va a gustar.

Yo no soy alérgico a nada, así que no creo que me mandes a San Mungo, a menos que me envenenes, pero eso solo te llevaría a Azkaban y además qué haría un niño tan mimado como tú en un lugar así, seguro que ahí no te cumplirían tus caprichos, como sea, solo quiero contarte que Sirius irá a mi casa para pasar el año nuevo, aún estas invitado, si es que te interesa pasar más tiempo con un estirado y presumido.

En serio me muero de ganas por ver tu cara mañana.

P.D. quiero que sepas que tengo una excelente educación así que espero que te comportes a la altura.

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	6. Carta 6

Londres 3/12/1971

Estirado Potter:

Presumes mucha educación que no pones en practica, es obvio que me voy a comportar a la altura, soy mucho más educado que tú.

Y si, ya tengo tu regalo, no sé si a la gente como tú le gusten esas cosas, pero bueno, es lo correcto dar ese tipo de obsequios en estas fechas.

Claro que ya preparé lo que quiero hacerte, gracias por informarme que no estarás lo primeros días, así podré acomodar tranquilamente la habitación donde te quedaras a dormir, es obvio que no arriesgaría mi vida en libertad por alguien tan insignificante como tú, lo que haré solo se verá como una travesura de niño pequeño, así que no tengas miedo de sentirte cómodo en mi casa.

No entiendo por qué aún quieres tenerme en tu casa, depende de como la pasemos en la mía decidiré si ir o no, no se si me voy a cansar de molestarte y necesite más tiempo.

Lamento informarte que no comparto las ganas de verte, tal vez no vaya a recibir a Sirius solo para dejarte en suspenso.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	7. Carta 7

Londres 5/12/1971

Cuatro ojos Potter:

Wow, fue muy agradable conocerte en persona, no imaginé que mi hermano era amigo de un completo ñoño, ¿quién usa lentes circulares? por Morgana, no sabes que hay pociones y hechizos para mejorar la visión, en serio ahora es gracioso leer tu descripción, poniéndole esa cara de tarado, presumido, estirado y cuatro ojos, casi logras que me arrepienta de hacerte lo que quiero, con esa cara seguro ya sufriste bastante, pero no, ahora creo que será mucho más divertido, ya quiero que llegues, no puedo esperar más.

Tal vez no sabes esto aún pero Sirius se emocionó mucho de que tú y yo nos hayamos "llevado bien" es obvio que mi educación sobresalió ayer y no mentiré en decir que me impresionó lo bien que finges estar a la altura de alguien como yo, tal vez si acepte ir a tu casa después de todo, a Siri le encantó la idea cuando le comenté que me habías invitado, así que ya no puedes retirar la invitación o quedaras como el patán que eres.

Tu papá se ve que es todo un caballero y tu mamá fue muy amable y linda, pobres personas con el hijo que les toco, también se ve que es estricta, tiene un aire similar a mi mamá y mis tías, después de conocerla, espero con ansias el Yule, ya no tengo miedo por mi obsequio, no creo que ella haya comprado algo de mal gusto o deje que me des algo horrible, en serio sigo sin creer que una mujer tan dulce tenga a un hijo tan mal educado, recuerda que mis principios me piden respetar el Yule así que estate tranquilo que podrás disfrutar la fiesta y tus obsequios, además sé que tengo el tiempo suficiente para aprovechar tu estadía, llegó a mis oídos que llegarás el día 13 y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte cuatro ojos.

P.D. Espero que te guste el color verde.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	8. Carta 8

Valle de Godric 5/12/1971

Regie:

Que bueno saber tu verdadero apodo, puedo decir lo mismo, fue increíble conocerte al fin y haberte visto la cara de bebé que tienes, ahora entiendo porque tus padres te llaman así, Regie, no voy a cansarme de llamarte por ese nombre, ya quiero llegar a tu casa y poder decirlo en voz alta y me alegra tanto que quieras venir a la mía, así tendré más tiempo junto a ti y ver tu carita de enojado cada que diga -R E G I E - le dije a mi mamá que te invité también a pasar el año nuevo y se puso muy alegre, le caíste muy bien, dice que eres todo un caballerito, si claro, si ella supiera.

Sirius me escribió ayer, me contó que tus padres también están felices de haberme conocido, a mi me agradaron mucho, Sirius y tú se parecen mucho a su papá, fisicamente claro, aunque es bastante serio al mismo tiempo es gracioso y no sé como y tu mamá wow, que linda señora, es super amable y se ve que es muy tierna, ahora entiendo porque Sirius es tan divertido y siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, es tan extraño ¿cómo es posible que seas miembro de esa familia?, tus padres son muy buenas personas y tu hermano es increíble y luego saliste tú, que bueno que soy hijo único seguro que solo al hijo mayor le tocan los buenos genes y no podría aguantar a un hermanito tan odioso como tú.

Me impresionó bastante lo bien ensayado que está tu comportamiento, puedes creer que yo fingía pero te equivocas, yo soy muy agradable y amable naturalmente, pero tú wow, deberías dedicarte al teatro, en serio Regie, tu actuación fue perfecta, tienes a tu familia creyéndote eso todos los días, seguro estas acostumbrado, ¿no te cansa la máscara? incluso mi papá dijo que ojalá hubiera tenido un hermanito, así Sirius y yo seriamos amigos y tu serías amigo de mi hermano, que horror, ni a un hermano imaginario le deseo eso.

Y solo para aclarar, el verde no me disgusta, pero prefiero el gris.

P.D. claro que tu regalo es bueno, no soy tan horrible como crees, no haría una grosería así y menos en una casa ajena.

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	9. Carta 9

Londres 12/12/1971

Cuatro ojos:

¡Ya mañana llegas! estoy tan feliz que no puedo ocultarlo, mis padres y Sirius creen que me agradaste tanto que ya quiero verte, si supieran que lo único que quiero es ver tu fea cara cuando veas lo que te preparé, me emociona pensar en el después, ¿qué dirías? ¿que dirá mamá y papá? no puedo pensar en nada más, solo en lo divertido que será.

Preguntas hipotéticas que me hago: si logro fastidiarte lo suficiente mientras estemos en mi casa, ¿harás lo mismo conmigo cuando estemos en la tuya?, ¿Crees que te arrepientas de haberme invitado?, ¿Dejaras de ser amigo de Sirius para evitar a su increíble hermano menor?

P.D. Sirius se pondrá muy triste cuando se dejen de hablar

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.


	10. Carta 10

Valle de Godric 12/12/1971

Regie:

Espero con ansias el ver qué me harás, te lo juro, no siento miedo ni nervios, tu carita de bambi me lo impide, por alguna razón siento que más que molestarme me causara gracia ver como nada te sale como quieres, no creo que tus padres digan nada, yo al menos no me quejaré con ellos ni con Sirius, esto es entre tu y yo, deberíamos hacer una apuesta, a ver quien logra más rápido sacar de quicio al otro, ¿qué opinas? el que pierda deberá meterse a la fuente del parque cerca de mi casa, solo un chapuzón de agua helada.

Respuestas a tus preguntas hipotéticas: tal vez, no y claro que no, en serio Regie aunque me odies, yo quiero mucho a tu hermano, así que tu y yo nos tendremos que soportar toda la vida.

No te conté, ya agregué otra cosa a tu obsequio, me recordó tanto a ti, que no pude evitar comprarlo, espero que te guste.

P.D. espero tú respuesta sobre la apuesta

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	11. Cartas Extras

Londres 12/12/1971

Cuatro ojos:

¿Qué es eso de bambi? Yo no te he autorizado a que me compares con lo que sea que es esa cosa.

Claro que acepto la apuesta, ya quiero ver como te congelas en la fuente

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.

Valle de Godric 12/12/1971

Regie:

Pero que falta de cultura y asi presumes tu impecable educación, deberías leer más, Bambi es un cervatillo muy tierno, que sale en el cuento de "Bambi una vida en el bosque" hace unos días mi mamá me obligó a ordenar mi habitación y encontré el cuento y al ver al pequeño bebé ciervo, lo primero que pensé fue en lo parecido que es a ti.

P.d. perfecto, aunque el que se va a congelar es otro

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	12. Carta 11

Valle de Godric 26/12/1971

Bambi:

Ya quiero volver a verte, ¿viste como si te pareces a bambi? hasta tus padres estaban de acuerdo, mi mamá se enamoró del peluche de ciervo bebé en cuanto se lo enseñé y ella estaba de acuerdo en que te iba a gustar, además el ciervo representa abundancia y es el amo de los animales salvajes y sé lo importante que es para ti el Yule y un obsequio así es bastante representativo.

Agradezco mucho tus obsequios, pequeño bambi, el kit de mantenimiento de escobas me viene muy bien ahora que quiero hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, el diario me gustó mucho, gracias por elegir uno con un bonito león, prestaste mucha atención a los detalles y a mi mamá le encantaron los sahumerios, ya los usamos para mi habitación y la de ellos, dice que eres un mago muy sabio, que seguro cuando entres en Hogwarts serás bueno en todo pero más en herbología y pociones, de hecho me pidió que te enviara las velas que vienen junto a esta carta, la de canela es para tus padres, la de coco para Sirius y la de lavanda para ti, espera que te gusten, en serio le fascinaron los sahumerios.

Me pareció increíble lo que hiciste, integrar a Sirius en tu broma fue muy astuto de tu parte, aún no se me cae el tinte verde y mi mamá ya esta preparando la quinta poción para intentar quitarlo, cada que termina una dice que esa si funcionará, pero no, supongo que se quitara con el tiempo, espero, no me disgusta el verde, pero ojalá hubieras tomado en cuenta mi opinión de que prefiero el gris.

Espero que sus padres no los hayan regañado.

P.D. Ya quiero que sea mañana y llegues a mi casa, no sabes lo que te espera

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	13. Carta 12

Londres 26/12/1971

Cuatro ojos:

Quiero mostrarte lo educado que soy; agradezco mucho la snitch dorada, fue un excelente obsequio, seguro Sirius te contó que quiero ser buscador cuando entre a Hogwarts y aunque ya no soporto el que me llamen bambi, el peluche esta lindo, igual que yo, así que gracias, que bueno que te hayan gustado tus obsequios, yo solo doy lo mejor y que bueno que notaste que presto atención a los detalles, no olvides eso nunca.

Tu madre sigue siendo tan encantadora, ella sabe distinguir a los grandes magos de los mediocres, me alegro de que hayan usado los sahumerios, es muy importante hacer limpieza después del Yule, saber esas cosas si son cultura, no como conocer algo tan tonto como un cuento infantil, a mi mamá le encantaron las velas, agradécele a tu madre por favor, seguro que también mi mamá le escribiría pero no quiero que ella piense que soy un irrespetuoso.

Sabía que Sirius aceptaría ayudarme, le encantan esas cosas, ¿de quién crees que aprendí?, dile a tu madre que ya no gaste sus valiosos ingredientes en pociones para ti, a mi prima Narcissa se le cayó el tinte azul de la broma que le gasto Sirius hasta después de un mes, sí, de ahí saqué la idea, créeme no hay nada que lo quite, pero es mejor para ti, llamarás la atención regresando a Hogwarts como tanto te gusta, de nada.

No te preocupes, solo pudieron darnos dos días de castigo porque dijeron que sería un desaire para tus padres no ir a su fiesta de año nuevo, tal vez a mi me castiguen después de que Sirius se vaya, pero valió la pena.

P.d. No creo que lo tuyo sea tan bueno como lo que te hice y ya veremos quien se mete a la fuente

Saludos cordiales R.A.B


	14. Carta 13

Londres 2/01/1972

Congelado Potter:

Me divertí mucho en tu casa, que lástima que hoy hayan vuelto al colegio, nunca me había reído tanto como cuando tuviste que entrar a la fuente, no me sorprendió tu falta de originalidad, pedirle ayuda a Sirius para hacer tu jugada fue bastante flojo, Siri hablaba maravillas de las bromas que se gastaban, pero vaya decepción me llevé, no voy a mentirte, al inicio me asustó mucho la serpiente, pero por favor, ¿qué iba a hacerme?, sigo tratando de convencer a mamá para quedármela, mi papá también quiere conservarla, dice que nos representa bien tener una mascota como Calliope, sí ese es su nombre, ya que tu me la obsequiaste, bueno algo así, podrías darme ideas para convencer a mi mamá, Sirius dijo que solo la esconda y eso obviamente no funcionará.

Espero que no sigas resfriado, para mi mala suerte estoy castigado, pero tengo la esperanza de que si respeto el castigo, a mi mamá le agradará tener a Calliope, al menos papá me esta ayudando a convencerla.

Que triste que ya no estarás para molestarte, voy a extrañar mucho a Sirius, no me gusta estar solo en casa y mamá no me dejara ir a ver a mi amigo Barty hasta pasado un mes, es triste ya no poder ver ese cabello verde tuyo, si es que lo podemos llamar así, porque yo creo que eso que llevas sobre la cabeza es otra cosa y esta viva, espero que tus compañeros se rían tanto de tu nuevo look como yo me reí.

P.d. el nombre del peluche ya no es bambi, ahora es Ossian, estuve investigando y en la cultura Celta significa "pequeño ciervo" y creo que le queda bien

Saludos cordiales R.A.B


	15. Carta 14

En algún lugar de Escocia 2/01/1972

Bambi:

Que bueno que te diviertas con mi sufrimiento, ya pronto me tocará a mi reír, lo sé, será raro no verte diario y poder molestarte, decirte Bambi o Regie y ver tu cara de harto, sé que fue algo obvio pedirle ayuda a Sirius, pero debes admitir que era la única forma de no pasar como un tarado, sé que tu lo hiciste por lo mismo, así que bueno, pobre Sirius, no sabe que fue usado, pero al menos se divirtió y aún cree que nos llevamos bien y que nos gusta bromear entre nosotros.

Podrías convencer a tu mamá diciéndole que conservar a Calliope puede ser útil para tener su veneno y realizar pociones, tal vez deberías empezar a aprender parsel o puedes decirle que si no quiere una serpiente que consigan un crup, con mi mamá funcionó y así me dejo conservar a Lug, era mil veces mejor tener un gatito a un crup.

El resfriado se fue, tomé chocolate caliente en el expreso y ayudó bastante, espero se te pase rápido el mes y puedas ir a ver a ese tal Barty, me sorprende saber que tienes amigos, no creí que alguien fuera de tu familia te aguantara, para tu alegría mi cabello fue un tema de conversación bastante sonado, Lucius Malfoy con su amigo Severus Snape (seguro los conoces), se rieron de mi frente a todos en el gran comedor, no es algo que a mi me importe, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

P.d. es bueno saber que Ossian y tú no comparten el nombre, concuerdo contigo, le queda bien.

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	16. Carta 15

Londres 5/02/1972

James Potter:

Al fin puedo salir de mi casa y también puedo invitar a mis amigos y ¿qué crees? mamá me dejó conservar a Calliope, creo que ya hasta la quiere, hace unos días vio como cazó un ratón y solo eso basto para convencerla, le escribí a Sirius para contarle y se alegro mucho, debemos agradecerte, gracias ti tenemos al fin una mascota, lo único malo es que a Kreacher le da un poco de miedo pero yo haré que se lleven bien y que sean amigos.

Hoy en la tarde vendrán Rabastan y Barty, haremos una pijamada, ya quiero que conozcan a Calliope, seguro conoces al hermano de Rab, se llama Rodolphus, va en tu curso y es amigo de Severus y Lucius, bueno ellos tienen un moke, se llama Kelvin, que nombre tan tonto y Barty tiene un puffskein, de nombre Owen, todavía más tonto si me lo preguntas (no lo menciones nunca), el punto es que siempre me han presumido sus mascotas y por fin puedo yo mostrarles a la mía, que obviamente es mucho más interesante que un puffskein y un moke, ya quiero ver su cara cuando vean a Calliope.

Seguro para estas fechas ya se te habrá caído el tinte, espero hayas recibido todas las bromas que merecías, extrañare ese increíble look, le quedaba bien a tu nido de aves.

P.d. el tío Tom (el esposo de mi tío Alphard) habla parsel, le pediré que me enseñe, ¿qué opinas?

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	17. Carta 16

En algún lugar de Escocia 5/02/1972

Bambi:

Te dije que un mes se pasaría rápido, la verdad yo no lo sentí, me sirvió bastante el look, el profesor Ryddle me dio 5 puntos por usar el color de Slytherin, él es el esposo de tu tío ¿cierto? Sirius lo mencionó, también ellos han hablado mucho del cuidado de las serpientes, tiene una de mascota, es enorme, un día la trajo a clases para enseñarnos a usar la magia de las criaturas a nuestro favor en defensa contra las artes oscuras, creo que pronto tendrás todas las notas que Sirius ha recolectado para el cuidado de Calliope.

Que bueno que se queda, yo la tuve una semana en mi casa y ya quería conservarla, solo que ella y Lug, no congeniaron mucho, ahora tengo la duda si también crees que el nombre de mi gato es tonto; descuida no conozco a tus amigos y no le hablo a Lestrange, así que no sabrán lo que piensas de sus mascotas, al menos no por mi.

No sé que te pasa con mi cabello, pero no es un nido de aves, ¿cómo sigue Ossian, ha preguntado por mi? dile que lo quiero y a Calliope igual.

P.d. creo que será increíble que hables parsel, seguro el profesor Ryddle te puede dar clases por correo y tal vez hasta yo le pida clases también.

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	18. Cartas Extras II

Londres 7/02/1972

James Potter:

En serio siempre me va a impresionar tu falta de originalidad, no me sorprende que quieras hacer lo mismo que yo, pero debo admitir que es buena idea las clases por correo, así no tendré que esperar hasta el verano, además seguro que el tío Tom desea descansar de sus alumnos y no dar clases extras en sus vacaciones, ¿crees que su serpiente y Calliope sean amigas?

Ni Ossian ni Calliope preguntan por ti, ¿por qué lo harían?

P.d. No creo que tu gato tenga nombre tonto, estuve unos días con él y el nombre le queda.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	19. Carta 17

En algún lugar de Escocia 29/02/1972

Bambi:

¡Feliz 29 de Febrero! ¿qué harás en este día extra? a nosotros nos dieron el día libre, no sabía que esto pasaba, pero al parecer cada año bisiesto, el 29 de Febrero es asueto, el profesor Dumbledore dice que es importante tener un día extra al año y poder disfrutarlo de la manera que más nos plazca, Peter sugirió hacer un picnic cerca del lago y nos encantó la idea, es bueno que el invierno este por terminar, tal vez, si el agua no esta tan fría podamos nadar un rato.

¿Cómo están Calliope y Ossian? seguro me extrañan, los meses que llevan contigo no se comparan a vivir una semana en mi casa, yo los consentía más.

¿Cómo van tus clases de parsel? yo voy progresando es complicado pero hace unos días el profesor Riddle trajo a Nagini y pude entender un poco lo que decía, creo que se me da, le hace gracia que a alguien como yo que tiene una ascendencia llena de Gryffindors no se le complique tanto la lengua de las serpientes.

El profesor Riddle conoce historias increíbles, en clase nos ha contado la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts, nos dijo que Salazar Slytherin tenia un basilisco y que siempre se ha rumorado que esta escondido en la escuela en una cámara secreta, también nos contó lo que el barón sanguinario le hizo a Helena Ravenclaw y que una vez en un duelo Helga Hufflepuff casi mata a Godric Gryffindor, hubiera muerto si no fuera porque Rowena Ravenclaw detuvo la batalla.

P.d. Tal vez me inscriba al club de duelo, me parece interesante practicar esas habilidades, ¿tú que opinas?

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	20. Carta 18

Londres 29/02/1972

Potter:

Feliz 29 de febrero a ti también, nosotros haremos limpieza de energías, mamá dice que es un día extra de tanta energía cósmica que hay que aprovecharlo, que divertido debe ser estar en el colegio e ir a nadar, jugar quidditch, pasear, ya quiero conocer Hogwarts.

Ambos, están bien, pero no te emociones, casi no se acuerdan de ti.

Me esta yendo bastante bien, creo, hoy le dije a Calliope que se subiera a la cama y creo que me entendió, o tal vez solo se subió por su cuenta no sé, el domingo el tío Tom y el tío Alphard vinieron a la casa, quería hacerme un examen sorpresa y trajo a Nagini, cada vez que la veo esta más grande, ella y Calliope no se llevan bien, pero tampoco mal, el tío Tom les advirtió que no debían pelear, el examen no fue pesado pero estaba muy nervioso y en una frase debía decirle a Nagini que avanzara por el pasillo pero pronuncié mal y le dije que me mordiera, pero inmediatamente después de hablar, el tío Tom grito en parsel "NO" (eso si lo entendí) y Calliope se puso delante de mi, creo que pude provocar que mataran a Calliope, me asusté, pero el tío Alphard me dio ánimos diciendo que el llevaba una vida casado con el tío Tom y aún no le hacia entender a Nagini que no le lleve ratones muertos y los bichos que caza.

Suenan increíbles las historias, aunque no sepa quien es el barón ese y la tal Helena asumo que es algo de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿crees que si aprendemos parsel bien, algún día podamos hablar con un basilisco? le preguntaré al tío Tom si el ha hablado con alguno.

El club de duelo suena bien, ojalá algún Hufflepuff te acabe así como Helga a Godric.

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.


	21. Carta 19

En algún lugar de Escocia 10/03/1972

Bambi:

¿Nagini será mitad gato? porque es gracioso que le lleve ratones y bichos a tu tío, eso hace Lug con mi mamá y ella siempre se enoja. me pregunto ¿qué haría Lug si viera a Nagini?

Hablando de que ya estés en Hogwarts, ¿también pelearemos por la atención de Sirius acá o solo eso es en las vacaciones? lo pregunto porque debes saber que aquí somos 3 contra ti, Peter y Remus también son amigos de Sirius y siempre estamos los 4 juntos, ¿te vas a vengar de nosotros 3? porque ahora tendría apoyo extra para regresarte la broma.

Esta semana descubrí que por alguna razón los Slytherin y los Hufflepuffs son muy amigos y le pregunté a una chica de Ravenclaw que por qué pasaba eso y que si debíamos ser más unidos los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw y me dijo que tal vez es porque Helga y Salazar eran muy amigos, incluso sus primogénitos eran pareja y que si los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw no fueran tan intensos, tal vez serian mas unidos, pero que en cualquier momento esa amistad podría estallar.

Ayer tuve clase de parsel y logré entender todo lo que el profesor Ryddle hablaba, me emocioné mucho, aún me cuesta pronunciarlo, pero me dijo que voy bastante bien.

P.d. Yo creo que Calliope si te entendido y por eso subió a la cama.

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	22. Carta 20

Londres 10/03/1972

James:

Es interesante eso de las casas, no sabía que eso pasaba, le preguntare a mis padres y a mis primas si ellos tenían amigos en Hufflepuff, toda la gente que conozco fue a Slytherin, así que tengo a varios para interrogar.

Bueno menos Siri que quedó en Gryffindor, tal vez yo quede ahí y sería tu tormento personal, no tendrías a donde huir porque yo estaré siempre en tu sala común o en tu cuarto, no me asustan Lupin y Pettigrew, de hecho no me caen mal, el único molesto en la ecuación eres tú, siguiendo esa regla de que siempre son los 4, si quedo en Gryffindor haría que te saquen de su grupo y me metería yo, solo para molestarte.

No te atormentaré más cuatro ojos, ya no me interesa pelear por Sirius, ya entendí que ustedes son sus amigos y que por más tú quieras ser su hermano, ese puesto lo tengo yo, solo que me encanta molestarte, así que eso no acabará, además Barty y Rab estarán en mi curso y no tendré que buscar amigos.

Tal vez no es que los Ravenclaw sean intensos, seguro la chica te lo dijo para no decirte que nadie aguanta a los Gryffindor y por eso ellos no los quieren de amigos.

P.d. ojalá pronto aprendas a pronunciar mejor y no te pase lo que a mi y le digas a una serpiente gigante que te muerda.

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.


	23. Carta 21

Londres 20/03/1972

Jamie:

Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, que lindo apodo de niño de mamá, te preguntarás como descubrí tu nombre de bebé, bueno ayer acompañe a mamá al callejón Diagon, necesitábamos hacer algunas compras para la casa y no te imaginas a quién nos encontramos ahí, sí, a tu encantadora madre y nos dijo que estaba buscando tu obsequio de cumpleaños, no me habías dicho que ya se acerca, no te preocupes que un obsequio de mi parte no faltará, mi mamá le dijo que si quería que la acompañaremos y así ella también te compraría algo, no te mentiré Jamie, ya sé que quiero obsequiarte, el punto es que tu mami comenzó a hablar de las cosas que te gustaban y tus colores favoritos, dijo y cito "ahora de la nada el color favorito de Jamie es el gris y no sé por qué si antes era el naranja". Sí, lo dijo, dijo J A M I E, no sabía como no reírme de tu apodo en ese momento, no sé cómo no se le salió decirte así mientras estábamos en tu casa, en serio y te burlas de mi apodo, el mío suena bien en comparación.

Bueno Jamie esta carta no solo es para burlarme y para que estés avisado de que no me cansaré de llamarte así a partír de ahora, también quería contarte que ayer tuve una conversación medio tropezada con Calliope y no volveré a admitir esto nuevamente así que es mejor que guardes esta carta, porque te juro que nunca ni en un futuro lejano lo volveré a decir, ella preguntó por ti, no te emociones, solo preguntó qué había pasado con los otros niños y le dije que estaban en el colegio y que en unos meses yo tendía que ir, no le digas a nadie pero me dieron ganas de llorar por saber que no estaría con Calliope durante muchos meses, ¿crees que pueda usar las influencias del tío Tom para llevarla a Hogwarts? tal vez no sea mala idea si el habla con su papá y le pregunta si una serpiente puede ser una mascota, ojalá se pueda.

P.d. que Calliope haya preguntado por ti, no te hace su padre, Jamie.

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.


	24. Carta 22

En algún lugar de Escocia 20/03/1972

Bambi:

No puedo creer que mi mamá lo haya dicho frente a ti, bueno ahora que lo sabes supongo que estamos a mano, me lo merezco, ya me reí bastante de ti, es tu turno, gózalo.

¿A qué tienda fuiste con mamá? quiero tratar de adivinar mi obsequio, que linda es tu mamá, a penas me conoce y ya me dará un regalo de cumpleaños, ya quiero ver que me darás tú, si es un tinte otra vez espero que ahora si convine con mi uniforme, no tengo tanta ropa verde.

Si claro, seguro Calliope te dijo que me extraña, tal vez le gustaba más vivir conmigo, acéptalo Regie yo soy su otro padre y tiene derecho a saberlo y tenemos derecho de vernos siempre; no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que quisiste llorar, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no le digas a nadie pero yo lloré una semana entera antes de venir al colegio por Lug, no quería que pensara que ya no lo quería y también lloré de alegría cuando lo vi en navidad.

Tal vez si el profesor Ryddle convence al profesor Dumbledore te dejen traerla, debes tener un permiso especial, yo iba a pedirlo para Lug, pero mis papás me dijeron que él estaba muy acostumbrado a ser un gato de casa y cambiarle todo su ambiente podría estresarlo mucho, por eso no lo traje, deberías pensar en eso Reg, tal vez Callieope este mejor en tu casa.

P.d. no pierdes nada preguntando por el permiso.

Saludos Cordiales J.P


	25. Cartas Extras III

Londres 25/03/1972

Jamie:

Ya quiero que veas el obsequio que te tengo, el de mis padres y los tuyos son buenos regalos, debo admitirlo, pero el mío es superior, ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo de lo increíble que es.

P.d. Sé que eres muy curioso, así que es obvio que esta carta solo es para molestarte.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.

En algún lugar de Escocia 25/03/1972

Regulus:

¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? por Merlin, ahora no podré dormir en dos días, ¿en serio es un obsequio o debo poner un hechizo de protección antes de abrirlo?

Tengo tantas preguntas que no me dejaran en paz, que mal educado eres, no es posible que juegues así conmigo.

Si no me dices que es tu regalo, ¿al menos puedo saber que me darán mis padres o los tuyos?

P.d. Creí que ya teníamos una tregua.

Saludos cordiales J.P.

Londres 25/03/1972

Jamie:

Wow, en serio te molestaste, ¿ya no soy Regie o Bambi? que más da, yo te dije que no dejaría de molestarte, me encanta hacerte enojar.

Tal vez no estés de acuerdo con esto Jamie, pero soy buena persona así que te daré una pista, aunque no te diré de parte de quien es ese obsequio.

La pista es: la puedes traer puesta.

P.d Espero te haya servido la pista, no enloquezcas y ya no te enojes conmigo Jamie.

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.

En algún lugar de Escocia 25/03/1972

Reg:

No podría enojarme contigo realmente, aunque seas malvado y solo quieras volverme loco, si te soy sincero la pista no me ayuda mucho, hay miles de objetos que podría traer puestos, así que lo único que me diste fue más ansiedad por saber que es, pero no haré mas preguntas porque sé que no obtendré respuestas.

P.d Saluda a Ossian y a Calliope de mi parte

Saludos cordiales J.P. 


	26. Carta 23

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/03/1972

BAMBI:

Bambiiiiiii, gracias gracias gracias, es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado en mi vida, no sé ni como agradecerte, en serio, es increíble, ¿quién te dijo que mi equipo favorito son los Bally Castle Bats? no sé por qué pregunto seguro fue mi mamá o Sirius, además el jersey me queda perfecto, parece que esta hecho a la medida, muchas gracias, hace un año mi papá me dio la túnica, pero este me encantó, puedo llevarlo a todos lados y la túnica solo me servia para jugar quidditch.

Muchas gracias Regie, eres increíble y los dulces, están muy ricos, no sé si están envenenados, pero no importa porque están deliciosos y me encanta el suéter para Lug, seguro le va a encantar también, tus obsequios fueron increíbles, gracias Reg.

Le enviare una carta a tus padres para agradecerles su regalo, la túnica de gala es muy linda, me veo bien con ella, obvio ya sabes que mis padres me dieron una barredora 6, el próximo año me postularé para ser cazador de Gryffindor, este año sale Erin McLaggen, así que habrá un cupo.

Tal vez te interese saber, que los chicos me llenaron de dulces y chocolates, Sirius me dio unos guantes de quidditch, Remus me obsequió un libro muggle de detectives, se llama Sherlock Holmes, no sé si lo conozcas, yo no tengo ni idea y Peter me dio un diario, que es muy útil, ya que el otro esta por quedarse sin hojas y un poster de los Bally Castle Bats.

No hice la gran cosa, tuvimos clases, pero al menos los chicos y yo pudimos pasar un rato en el campo probando la escoba.

P.d. Me encantó el obsequio Regulus, no me cansaré de agradecerte.

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	27. Carta 24

Londres 27/03/1972

Jamie:

Me alegro que te haya gustado y que ya sea Bambi otra vez, ya te había dicho que yo solo obsequiaba lo mejor, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no podía decirte? arruinaría toda la sorpresa.

Sabia que te gustarían, a mi me fascinaría tener un jersey de los Montrose Magpies, no digo que los Bally Castle Bats sean malos, pero mi equipo es mejor, ojalá en la copa Europea se enfrenten, tal vez podamos ir a verlos, también es el equipo de Sirius y de mi papá.

Me ofende que creas que los dulces puedan estar envenenados, los cumpleaños son sagrados, si te pusiera veneno en tu comida, lo haría otro día, que bueno que pudiste probar tu escoba nueva, seguro tus amigos también estaban fascinados volando, espero que quedes de cazador el próximo año, yo veré si me puedo postular desde el primer curso para buscador, así ambos podríamos competir en la cancha, ya que dejamos la competencia de ser favoritos de Sirius, un poco de rivalidad amistosa no nos haría daño.

Mi mamá se emocionó mucho al ver la túnica de gala, quería obsequiarte algo referente a quidditch también pero dijo que seguro te iban a dar muchas cosas de eso y tenía razón.

Ya quiero ver a Lug con el suéter, seguro se verá muy lindo, lastima que a Calliope no le pueda comprar ropa.

P.d. Me alegro que te haya gustado todo y que hayas estado feliz con tus amigos, los cumpleaños son sagrados.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	28. Carta 25

En algún lugar de Escocia 8/04/1972

Bambi:

No me lo vas a creer, tuve una conversación completa con Nagini, fue increible, me contó su vida, donde vivió antes de conocer al profesor Ryddle, como se conocieron, aluciné cuando logré entender todo, estoy muy contento por haber podido responderle de forma coherente.

La verdad no tengo nada más interesante que contarte, estas semanas han sido tan aburridas llenas de tareas y exámenes, disfruta tus últimos meses de libertad Regie, en serio es muy pesado, no quiero ni imaginarme como deben ser los Timos o los Extasis, ¿recuerdas que te dije que transfiguraciones es mi materia favorita? bueno creo que es en la única que logré destacar, sin sentirme abrumado o presionado.

Pociones y herbología fueron las más difíciles, hay tantas plantas e ingredientes que memorizar, por Merlin, te juro que lo único que quiero es dormir un mes seguido.

¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? la verdad te escribo porque supe que te lastimaste, ¿cómo sigues? espero que bien, Sirius solo me contó que te caíste, pero no sé realmente cómo pasó, no deben ser tan malas las heridas teniendo un medimago en casa ¿no? seguro tu papá te atendido rápido, ojalá te recuperes pronto, ¿quieres oír un secreto? nunca te lo había dicho, pero Ossian tiene magia, en serio, tienes que abrazarlo muy fuerte y pedirle que te ayude y lo hará, aunque solo funcionará si de verdad lo crees.

P.d. Dale un beso a Ossian de mi parte y dile a Calliope: assigged ssijus (que te cuide mucho).

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	29. Carta 26

Londres 8/04/1972

Jamie:

Me alegró mucho que ya puedas hablar mas fluido con Nagini, a mi también me ha ido increíble en las clases del tío Tom, me dijo que tengo ayuda extra ya que puedo practicar todos los días con Calliope, lo cual es verdad, no paro de hablar con ella para lo que sea y es increíble porque me contesta y puedo entenderle.

Siempre digo que ya quiero ir a Hogwarts, pero es verdad que olvido que es un colegio y eso implica tener deberes y exámenes, ojalá puedas descansar mejor esta semana, yo creo que te ira bien en tus materias, no te ves tan incompetente, muero de ganas por tener clase de herbología y conocer más tipos de plantas, creo que esa será mi materia favorita, tal vez me ponga a estudiar de una vez, bueno la verdad no, tomaré tu consejo y me relajaré estos últimos meses de vida cotidiana en casa.

Gracias por preocuparte, no fue algo grave, me caí de las escaleras, tropecé por querer esconder una bola de cristal que saque del estudio de mamá, quería aprender a usarla y ella no estaba y la tomé, estaba todo bien, hasta que escuché que llegó y corrí a dejarla en su lugar, pero me caí, me lastime la cabeza, tuve un esguince en el brazo derecho y me rompí la pierna izquierda, Kreacher y mamá corrieron a ver que había pasado cuando escucharon el golpe, mamá me dio una poción y llamó a mi papá para que me tratara en casa, no te creas, tener un medimago en casa es muy practico si, pero si es tu papá te va a regañar el doble, me dieron un sermón y mi mamá me regaño por agarrar sus cosas, lo bueno es que me vio triste e indefenso y ahora estoy comiendo helado mientras te escribo esto, aun tengo que tomar pociones para el dolor y usar pomadas para los moretones, pero la pierna y el brazo ya están bien.

Creo que es bastante útil la información de Ossian, sabia que era especial y no un simple peluche, en la noche le pediré, que mi papá ya no me de sermones de seguridad en el desayuno, espero me ayude a que se cumpla, Calliope ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo desde que paso, se quedo enroscada en mi pierna rota hasta que papá llego para tratarla.

P.d. Ya veras que te ira bien en tus notas finales.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	30. Carta 27

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/05/1972

Bambi:

Ha llegado a mis oídos que tu cumpleaños se acerca, Sirius ya me contó que te dará de regalo, le pedirá a tu mamá que lo compre y obviamente no te diré lo que planea obsequiarte, sé que eres igual de chismoso que yo, así que seguro te pondrá muy ansioso no saber nada, me ha costado pensar que puedo regalarte, pero ya le envié una carta a mi mamá para pedirle que lo compre por mi, sé que podría pedirlo por correo, pero prefiero que este a salvo y que la compra sea personal, que mal que aún no pueda salir a Hogsmeade, me hubiera encantado comprarlo yo mismo.

Prácticamente es el ultimo mes de clases, así que las cosas están mucho más relajadas, hace unos dial hable con Candace Wood, la capitana y guardiana de Gryffindor, esta en 6º año, le dije que quería postularme el próximo año para el equipo y me dio muchos consejos increíbles, voy a ponerlos en practica todo el verano, espero que nos veamos y podemos practicar juntos, recuerda que nuestra meta es ser rivales en la cancha, aunque no juguemos en la misma posición, seguro que Sirius también me ayuda a practicar, por menos que se ponga de guardián que es lo que más necesito.

Ya quiero salir de vacaciones, y ver a mi Lug bebé y a mis padres, es muy divertido estar en la escuela, estas con tus amigos todo el tempo y es como hacer una pijamada todos las noches, pero hay días en los que uno necesita estar solo y descansar, no te mentiré, no hay privacidad compartiendo la habitación con otros tres.

No sé si el profesor Riddle te dijo, pero me preguntó si quería tomar clases de parsel en verano, dijo que podíamos tomarlas juntos, no sé que opines tú, por mi no habría ningún problema, tengo ganas de decirte bambi todos los días para hacerte enojar.

P.d. esta bien si no quieres que tomemos las clases juntos.

Saludos Cordiales J.P.


	31. Carta 28

Londres 1/05/1972

Jamie:

Bueno solo quiero recordarte que tú eres el chistoso y yo solo poseo una curiosidad natural, pero no me muero si no sé algo, tal vez me invente mi respuestas pero solo eso, no mentiré Jamie, ya quiero saber cual es tu obsequio, la verdad me emociona mucho mi cumpleaños, me gustan los rituales que se hacen y es mi ultimo cumpleaños en casa con mis padres en mucho tiempo, estoy nervioso por eso, pero es parte de los cumpleaños, el avanzar y crecer.

Claro que me gustaría entrenar, podemos usar la snitch que me regalaste, debo practicar mucho para quedar en el equipo, papá dice que en Slytherin se hacen audiciones cada año para quidditch, que no importa si el puesto esta ocupado, eso no les garantiza quedar nuevamente seleccionado, debe ser difícil cada año tener que postularte y competir nuevamente por tu lugar, espero que no hayan cambiado eso, porque hace mil años que mi papá asistió a Hogwarts.

¿Y qué hacen en estos últimos días? me imagino que tú y tus amigos aprovechan el tiempo con la escoba y jugando por ahí, Sirius me ha contado que les gusta mucho ir cerca del bosque prohibido; debe ser difícil, yo soy muy reservado y me gusta mucho mi privacidad, tal vez me cueste adaptarme a compartir con otras personas, estoy casi seguro que mis amigos quedaran en Slytherin, pero si yo no quedo ahí compartiría alcoba con unos extraños, no soy bueno haciendo amigos nuevos, a Barty y a Rab los conozco practicante desde que nací, no recuerdo si nos presentaron alguna vez, solo sé que siempre han estado ahí, debo dejar de pensar en eso o entraré en crisis.

Bueno no me molestaría tomar clases contigo, de todos modos estoy seguro que estarás muchos días aquí en mi casa, ademas es mi turno de llamarte Jamie cada que te vea, seguro que Calliope se emocionará por entenderte, es muy seria e insulta mucho, ahora entiendo porque el tío Tom se reía cuando hablaba con ella, no te conté, Nagini y Calliope ya son amigas, es bueno verlas juntas, aunque bueno son serpientes, no les gusta estar tanto tiempo cerca una de la otra, pero ya no se ven con intenciones de pelear.

P.d. También ya quiero que empiecen sus vacaciones.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.


	32. Cartas Extras IV

En algún lugar de Escocia 17/05/1972

Bambi:

Ya tengo tu obsequio, mamá dijo que le costo un poco encontrarlo, pero le pedí que me lo enviara porque quería envolverlo personalmente, sé que te va a encantar, ya quiero que lo veas y como tú fuiste "piadoso" conmigo solo te diré que unas partes del regalo están hechas con mis propias manos, realmente creo que te gustará mucho.

No tengo más que decir, cuídate mucho y saluda a Ossian y a Callipe de mi parte.

Saludos cordiales J.P.

Londres 17/05/1972

Jamie:

Me impresiona que unas partes del obsequio estén hechas por ti, realmente no se me ocurre que pueda ser, tal vez sea un postre, un dibujo, una canción, la verdad no tengo ni idea si haces alguna de esas cosas, sé que será bueno de cualquier manera, el ultimo obsequio que me diste fue muy bueno, ya quiero que sea mi cumpleaños, no pedo creer que tendré 11 y al fin llegara mi carta y podré ir a Hogwarts.

Tal vez vea a Lug en la semana, tu mamá nos invitó a tomar el té, así que también le daré un abrazo de tu parte.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.

En algún lugar de Escocia 17/05/1972

Bambi:

Abraza mucho a Lug por mi y dile que pronto lo veré, la verdad es que no es nada de eso, bueno uno se acerca bastante, no te diré de todas formas, quiero que sea una sorpresa, lo que si puedo decirte es que una parte se puede hacer gracias a un encantamiento que aprendí hace unas semanas y cuando la idea llegó a mi cabeza supe que sería un regalo increíble.

P.d. Por favor dale un beso enorme a Lug de mi parte.

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	33. Carta 29

Londres 24/05/1972

Jamie:

No te creo, este regalo es increíble, muchísimas gracias, a mi mamá le encantó el mapa estelar, bueno a mi también claro, fue un gran detalle obsequiarme la constelación de Leo y la estrella de Regulus brilla más que las demás (como debe ser ), es hermoso Jamie, me encantó, ahora veo el encantamiento que aprendiste, como se mueve el mapa conforme a los cambios en el cielo, es bellísimo.

A Calliope le encantó el cuello bordado que le hiciste, se ve tan curiosa, no sabía que podías tejer, a mi papá le causa mucha gracia verla con eso puesto, pero a ella le gustó y es lo importante, iremos a cenar a la casa de mis abuelos y vendrán mis amigos, todos admirarán tu impresionante trabajo sobre Calliope y el increíble jersey de los Montrose Magpies, no pienso quitármelo nunca, por favor no me juzgues cuando nos volvamos a ver, porque seguro que aun lo llevaré encima, acabo de colocar la figurilla de Bowman Wright * en mi escritorio, me encanta como la snitch revolotea a su alrededor, ¿cómo sabías que me gusta tener curiosidades así? la respuesta seguro es Sirius.

Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, acabo de leerle a Ossian esta hermosa edición de "Bambi, una vida en el bosque" creo que le gustó, Calliope estaba dormida, tal vez e el cuello que le diste la hará dormir más, muchas gracias James, es un libro muy lindo, me gusta seguir con esta tradición de tener regalos con referencias a Bambi, me pregunto qué será el próximo.

Bueno, te contaré lo que he hecho hasta ahora, desayuné con mis padres en Honey & Co. es mi lugar favorito para el brunch, fuimos un rato al puerto y estuve patinando, mi tío Alphard me dio unos patines, aún no se usarlos bien , pero son bastante divertidos, mis papás me obsequiaron una estrella fugaz y papá y yo jugamos quidditch un rato, pasamos casi dos horas en el aire, hasta que mi mamá nos hablo para comer, compramos fish & chips y ahora se supone que necesita que estarme arreglando para ir a cenar con mi familia, pero creí que era mejor escribirte temprano para agradecerte.

Muchas gracias por todos los obsequios James, fueron increíbles, el mapa estelar ya esta en mi techo y ahora cada noche podré ver mi estrella brillar, Calliope esta fascinada con su cuello y el libro es tan bonito, hasta a Bowman Wright * le gustó, muchísimas gracias por todo Jamie.

Pd les diré a todos en la cena que te dedicas a vender ropa tejida, tal vez te lleguen pedidos a tu nuevo negocio.

Saludos cordiales R.A.B.

<https://lovelyjegulus.tumblr.com/post/632075272161771520/james-potter-headcanon-this-was-james-s-favorite>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bowman Wright fue un famoso herrero que vivió en el Valle de Godric durante la Edad Media. Fue hijo de una bruja y de un Muggle. Inventó la Snitch combinando sus conocimientos de magia, ciencia y deportes.
> 
> Imagen del libro que James le obsequio a Regulus: https://lovelyjegulus.tumblr.com/post/632075272161771520/james-potter-headcanon-this-was-james-s-favorite


	34. Carta 30

En algún lugar de Escocia 24/05/1972

Bambi:

Felices 11, me alegra tanto que te hayan gustado tus regalos, sé que estas muy obsesionado con cosas referentes a la snitch dorada y a ser buscador, por eso supe que una figurilla de él te gustaría, no es por presumir pero mis antepasados y la familia Wright se conocían, aún viven algunos de sus descendientes en el valle de Godric, por si algún día quieres conocerlos, podemos ir a su casa, son mis vecinos, todos son más grandes que yo, pero son muy agradables y se llevan bien con mis padres.

Que bueno que le haya gustado su cuello a Calliope, pensé que te habías decepcionado mucho al no poder comprarle ropa, pero se me ocurrió que eso le sentaría bien, mi mamá me enseñó a tejer y bordar, dice que siempre es bueno tener ese tipo de habilidades, nunca se sabe cuando serán útiles y era verdad, pude obsequiarle un lindo cuello a una serpiente y además lo presumirá frente a toda la ancestral familia Black.

Me emocionaba mucho que abrieras el mapa estelar, probé varias veces el encantamiento sobre otras ilustraciones antes de aplicarlo sobre el mapa, yo lo tracé, sé que mi técnica no es perfecta, pero al menos la estrella de Regulus quedó super brillante (como debe ser), me pone muy feliz saber que lo colocaste en tu techo, técnicamente dos Regulus se verán mutuamente cada noche.

El jersey no podía fallar y descuida, no te juzgaré por usarlo diario, aunque huelas mal el día que nos veamos nuevamente, es broma, es increíble que ya tengas una escoba nueva, así podremos entrenar todo el verano; no estoy seguro de saber que son los patines, pero me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien con tus padres y espero que la cena con tu familia sea divertida, estoy seguro que Sirius desearía estar ahí contigo.

El libro es el obsequio que más nos costó conseguir pero lo valió completamente, esa edición es la misma que yo tengo, debo confesar que si mamá no la hubiera encontrado te hubiera obsequiado mi libro, realmente quería que tuvieras ese cuento, no te vayas a enojar, pero sigo creyendo que te pareces a Bambi fisicamente; creo que ya deje la vara muy alta respecto a obsequios de Bambi, ahora no sé que más pueda darte sobre él.

P.d. Si me llegan pedidos, espero que seas el administrador de nuestro nuevo negocio.

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	35. Carta 31

Londres 12/06/1972

Jamie:

Tal vez Sirius ya te dijo esto, pero yo también quería invitarte a pasar unos días a mi casa, además también vendrán tus otros amigos y mis primas se quedarán unos días con nosotros porque mis tíos tuvieron que salir del país, no sabría decirte el porqué, tal vez negocios pero entre más seamos mejor porque podremos jugar quidditch como se debe, sé que nos divertiremos mucho.

Seguro que Calliope se emociona al verte, con Sirius se emocionó mucho, la traidora se ha ido a dormir con él todos estos días, el tío Tom podría venir a darnos clases aquí o podemos decirle que tomemos un descanso de las clases, también para que él descanse, seguro que él también necesita vacaciones.

Tal vez te lleves bien con Bella y Andy (tal vez ya las conozcas), ellas son como Sirius, siempre están haciendo travesuras y nos hacen bromas a Narcissa y a mi, supongo que son las desventajas de ser los menores, tal vez tienes suerte de ser hijo único, no digo que no quiera a mi hermano pero es que a veces sus bromas son muy pesadas, hace un año nos quedamos unos días con mis tíos y ellos tres nos pusieron arañas en el cereal, fue asqueroso.

Espero que puedas venir a pasar unos días, si no saldrás de vacaciones con tus padres claro esta, tal vez también invite a mis amigos para que los conozcan de una vez, aunque aun no estoy seguro, solo lo haré si Sirius me ignora todo el tiempo por estar con ustedes, bueno supongo que eso es todo. 

P.d. Saluda a Lug de mi parte.

Saludos Cordiales R.A.B.


	36. Carta 32

Valle de Godric 12/06/1972

Bambi:

Claro que si, me encantaría pasar unos días en tu casa, además te prometí que entrenaríamos en verano recuerdas, estoy seguro que Peter y Remus se llevaran muy bien contigo, son mucho más tranquilos que Sirius y yo, no conozco a tus primas en persona pero las he visto en la escuela, Sirius siempre ha hablado bien de ellas y sé que Andromeda es una gran cazadora, me servirá muchísimo jugar contra ella, espero que me de buenos consejos o tal vez no me de nada, soy del equipo contrario y quiero ser cazador.

También quiero ver a Calliope, estoy seguro que dejará a Sirius por mi, fui su primer padre, debe extrañarme mucho, me muero por hablar con ella, la convenceré de hacerle alguna maldad a Sirius, aun no se me ocurre qué, pero será divertido, te lo aseguro, me vengaré por todas las que te ha hecho.

Recuerdo que una vez Sirius dijo y cito "cuando piensas así te pareces a Bellatrix" no te diré que estábamos planeando cuando dijo eso pero supongo que tienes razón.

Yo creoque si deberíamos tomar vacaciones de parsel, estos días han sido tan relajantes, me levanto tarde, juego con Lug, ayudo a mi mamá con su jardín, pero la verdad ya quiero ir a tu casa y jugar quidditch y estar con más personas.

Aprovecho para invitarte formalmente a mi casa, después de estar unos días en la tuya, ustedes podrían venir, seguro que a Lug le va a encantar verte, siempre le caíste bien, además mi mamá también se pondrá contenta de tenerlos a todos en la casa, puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres, seria divertido conocerlos, aunque no creo que te ignoremos todo el tiempo, al menos no por mi parte.

P.d. Dile a Calliope y a Ossian que su padre irá a verlos pronto.

Saludos cordiales J.P.


	37. Carta 33

Valle de Godric 23/06/1972

Bambi:

Ya empiezo a extrañar estar en tu casa, lo bueno es que mañana llegan ustedes y ya no estaré tan aburrido.

Me cayeron muy bien tus primas, Andromeda es increíble jugando quidditch, estoy seguro que con sus trucos, el próximo año quedaré de cazador, solo espero que no aplique esas jugadas conmigo porque quedaré frito.

Me sorprendió bastante lo ágil que eres, si juegas así en tu audición no hay duda que te elegirán de buscador.

Ayer me escribió Bellatrix, me pidió ayuda para hacerle una broma a Sirius, se quiere vengar y la invité a ella y a sus hermanas también a pasar unos días en mi casa, aquí podremos idear algo.

Te dije que era buena idea pedirle a Calliope que dejara un ratón en la cama de Sirius, pobre, casi se muere de un infarto, lo mejor es que nadie supo que fue planeado por nosotros, aprender parsel es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

No puedo creer que hayamos iniciado una guerra de bromas, ¿crees que algún día tenga final? yo espero que si, no quiero vivir con miedo de que Sirius me tire agua helada mientras duermo.

No puedo creer que incluso Narcissa, Peter y Remus hayan entrado en este juego, no sé tu, pero yo creo que Sirius si sospecha de mi por lo del ratón, la ultima noche que me quede allá, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre el tema.

Me encantó hablar con Calliope, se ve tan majestuosa y al mismo tiempo tan tierna con su cuello tejido, me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, ojalá pudiera hablar con Lug, aunque no se si su vida sea tan caótica, lo he tenido desde que era un bebé, pero es tan dramático que seguro me cuenta como cazo una lagartija de una forma heroica y épica, bueno al menos así imagino que Lug sería.

Te dije que Ossian si me buscaba, llegué y prácticamente me gritó que lo abrazara, fue muy injusto que lo arrebataras de mis brazos, estoy seguro que pronto te acostumbraras a que también soy su padre.

Ya quiero que sea mañana, Lug también esta emocionado de verlos.

P.d. Deberías empacar la pintura verde.

Con cariño J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuché sus gritos hasta acá.
> 
> Si, ya hay nueva etapa en esta bonita amistad.
> 
> "CON CARIÑO"
> 
> \- Boris


	38. Carta 34

Londres 23/06/1972

Jamie:

Yo también ya quiero que sea mañana, lamento iniciar así esta carta Jamie pero te daré una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que Calliope te extraña y preguntó por ti, la mala es que Ossian me pidió que te dijera que no lo vuelvas a agarrar, lo siento Jamie, yo no hice las reglas.

A mis primas también les cayeron muy bien tú, Remus y Peter, hablaron mucho de todos ustedes cuando mis tíos vinieron a recogerlas, mi tía dijo que tal vez deberíamos ir a su casa unos cuantos días, mis padres también hablaron muy bien de los tres.

No sé por qué te sorprendes de lo increíble que soy Jamie, soy Regulus Black y te prometo que voy a ser el buscador más recordado de la historia de Hogwarts, guarda esta carta, es la prueba.

Pobre Siri, no sé cómo se le ocurrió meterse con Bella, yo la verdad no creo que tenga fin la guerra y menos entre ellos dos, ten cuidado Jamie o quedarás en medio, estoy seguro que después Sirius te pedirá ayuda y cuando los dos sepan que eres un espía doble, se unirán y te atacaran sin piedad.

No volveré a dudar de tus ideas, lo del ratón fue tan divertido, solo de recordar el grito que pegó Sirius, me parto de risa, tienes razón aprender parsel es de la mejores cosas que nos paso en la vida, hasta ahora.

Otra noticia buena y otra mala, a Calliope le encanta usar el cuello que le diste y la mala es que Ossian no te quiere volver a ver en su habitación.

Yo también ya quiero ver a Lug y ver que tan lindo se ve con el suéter que le regalé.

P.d. No haré preguntas, pero llevaré la pintura verde.

Con cariño R.A.B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fictober me tiene super cansada, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo, guarden esta carta.
> 
> ¿No les encanta la nueva despedida? porque yo estoy living.


	39. Carta 35

Londres 12/07/1972

Jamie:

Mamá esta vuelta loca con la preparación para el cumpleaños de papá, nos gritó por una hora diciendo que estaban prohibidas las bromas y también le gritó a mi tío Cygnus por red flu para que les gritara a Cissy, Bella y Andy sobre el mismo tema.

Mi familia es algo extraña, somos bastantes y todos somos iguales, no se si sepas, pero a mis papás los casaron (son primos segundos), ellos tomaron el compromiso como un honor, ellos dicen eso, no digo que mis abuelos sean malos, les quiero mucho y aunque soy un hombre de tradiciones, esa no me gusta.

Me da miedo que algún día me casen con alguna prima o con Sirius, que asco, ¿te imaginas?

Sirius y Bellatrix dicen que nuestros padres ya no harán eso, pero oír a la abuela Irma habla del linaje da escalofríos.

Es por eso que mamá se vuelve loca con eventos así, creo que es raro no tener la opción de decir que familia me cae mejor, literalmente es la misma por ambas partes.

Algo bueno de la fiesta es que viene la tía Lucretia, es hermana de mi papá, su esposo es magizoologo y viajan mucho por todo el mundo, papá la quiere mucho, tiene muchas anécdotas con ella, siempre nos dice a mi y a Siri que le recordamos a él y a su hermana, creo que la visita de mi tía es una sorpresa.

No es por ser grosero pero muchas veces estos eventos son algo aburridos, mis papás y mis tíos más jóvenes son cool, pero los ancianos (nunca lo repetiré en voz alta) dan miedo, mi abuela Melania siempre nos regaña por “correr” el abuelo Pollux, siempre nos grita porque no sabemos servirle un whiskey, bueno tengo 11 años, claro que no sé hacerlo.

Debo confesarte algo Jamie, algo que sabemos todos, pero que no diremos nunca frente a alguien más de esta familia, a nuestros padres les dan miedo los tíos ancianos y los abuelos, te digo que no son tan malos, al menos no con nosotros, pero son muy estrictos y tal vez cuando nuestros padres eran pequeños si que fueron malos, no lo sabemos, pero mi mamá no puede hablar más de un si o no con su madre y papá siempre trata de que a su padre no le falte un trago en la mano y ni hablar de mis tíos Alphard y Cygnus, todo el tiempo tratando de quedar bien frente a su padre, hasta lo dejan ganar en ajedrez, además siempre dicen que la tía Lucretia es muy afortunada de no estar todo el tiempo en el país.

Yo quiero a mi familia, mis abuelos siempre nos consienten y nos dan lindos obsequios, pero también son muy regañones.

Ay Jamie no sé para que te di la descripción más horrible de mi casa, ahora no querrás aceptar venir a la fiesta, bueno, mamá nos dejo invitar a nuestros amigos, después de todo mucho iban a venir de todas maneras, tal vez Sirius ya los invito a ti y a los chicos, pero yo también quería invitarte, así podrás por fin conocer a Barty y a Rab.

Espero no haberte espantado con mi familia y que puedas venir a la fiesta.

P.d. Le compré un nuevo suéter a Lug, se veía tan encantador con el antiguo, no dejaré de enviarle ropa nueva, lo extra mucho, dale un beso de mi parte.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	40. Carta 36

Valle de Godric 12/07/1972

Bambi:

No niego que si suenan algo aterradores tus abuelos, pero puede ser la edad, ya sabes antes la gente era rara.

La verdad si seria horrible que te casen con alguien y más un pariente, espero que sea verdad lo que dicen Bella y Sirius.

La verdad es que no tenia idea de lo de tus padres, la única relación que tenia con los Black antes de conocerlos a ti y a Sirius es con mi tía Dorea, esta casada con mi tío Charlus, es un primo segundo de papá, vive en America, bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes, Sirius me contó que les enseñan todas sus ramas familiares.

Me encantará ir a la fiesta de tu papá, Sirius me escribió hoy y mi mamá recibió la invitación formal, pero de todas formas me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado tú, yo también estaré feliz de conocer a tus amigos, espero caerles bien.

Hace algunas generaciones que en mi familia empezamos a ser hijos únicos, nos estamos quedando sin gente, espero que mi apellido no se pierda para siempre.

Solo tengo algunos primos, pero ya casi nadie vive en Inglaterra, papá dice que los Potter son nómadas aventureros, me gusta creer eso, tal vez algún día yo tenga una aventura.

La verdad es que veo poco a mi familia paterna y por parte de mi mamás solo tengo dos primas mucho mayores que yo, me caen bien pero tampoco las veo seguido.

Es verdad que alguien de 11 años no debería saber como servir un whiskey, le diré a mi papá el por qué Sirius le preguntó cómo hacerlo, se espantó un poco y no supo si debía contestarle o no.

Sabes que todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, jamas diré en voz alta nada sobre tus familiares más viejos, mi boca esta sellada por siempre.

Claro que quieres a tus abuelos es normal, como dices, con ustedes son increíbles, mamá una vez me contó que a ella su madre le aplicaba hechizos de silencio y que pasaba horas sin poder abrir la boca, no imagino a mi abuela siendo de esa forma, conmigo siempre es muy linda, pero es claro que eran diferentes con nuestros padres.

Los Potter por ejemplo siempre obligaron a su sucesor a seguir con las pociones, aunque el hijo o la hija fueran malos en la materia o no les gustara, no importaba, tenia que aprender, mi papá tiene una cicatriz en la mano porque no sabía como cortar una raíces y mi abuelo le “enseño” haciendole un corte en la mano.

Todo eso también es secreto Reg, no vayas a mencionarlo con nadie, ni Sirius lo sabe, es algo privado de mis padres, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti.

P.d. a Lug le encantó su nuevo suéter y esta muy agradecido, le tejo un cuello nuevo a Calliope, es más formal para la ocasión, y ese mini gorro es para Ossian, dales un beso de mi parte.

Con cariño J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya hay confesiones, que emoción, me gusta como va creciendo la confianza del uno por el otro.
> 
> Me emociona ver como quieren que el otro sepa más sobre su familia y sus costumbres, también que James quiera caerles bien a los amigos de Reg y que Regulus se los quiera presentar.
> 
> Si me imagino a todas las familias sangre pura siendo así de estrictos y mal pedo, pero me gusta pensar que la generación de los padres de Regulus y James rompieron la cadena.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, yo living por como se va desarrollando esta linda relación.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris


	41. Carta 37

Valle de Godric 28/07/1972

Bambi:

Ya los extraño, la última vez que estuve en tu casa Calliope se enredó en mi cabeza, que hermosa se veía con ese nuevo cuello formal para la fiesta y por Merlin Ossian me ama, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, según tú le molestaba que entrara a su habitación, pero era mentira, me dijo que él jamás diría algo como eso.

Tus amigos son bastante graciosos, me divierte ver que pueden sacar de quicio a Malfoy y a Snape, no sabia que Lestrange (Rodolphus) fuera tan divertido, ahora entiendo porque se lleva bien con tus primas, pero mi pregunta es ¿Barty ensaya sus chistes o solo dice lo que piensa? la opción que sea no importa, me pareció muy agradable, no creo que conociera a alguien que hablara más que yo y Rabastan es muy divertido, él y Rodolphus me recuerdan un poco a ti y a Sirius, no te mentiré Bambi, que todos se hayan unido para fastidiar a Malfoy y a Snape me dio mil años de vida, acá entre nos ellos son muy molestos, no olvido que se burlaron de mi por llevar el cabello verde.

Debo admitir que tu familia si es bastante imponente, es verdad que se parecen mucho, bueno unos no tanto, pero tus tíos y tus padres si y también es verdad que tu tía Lucretia se ve mucho menos preocupada que los demás.

Me dio mucha risa la cara de tu abuelo cuando tus tíos le tiraron su whiskey encima, creo que tus padres disfrutaron mucho el momento, pude ver que ambos rieron por lo bajo y hasta tuvieron que voltearse para que no los vieran reírse.

Fue una fiesta bastante divertida Bambi, pero esta carta es más bien una invitación, abierta para toda tu familia.

Este 30 de Julio haremos un día de campo, hay un parque muy lindo cerca de mi casa y le pregunte a mamá si podía invitarlos y dijo que sí, obvio o no estaría escribiendo esto, también me dijo que podía venir Calliope, me gustaría que ella y Lug se lleven mejor, ahora que podemos comunicarnos con ella le pediremos que no se quiera comer a mi gatito y que le tenga paciencia.

Otra invitación formal es dirigida hacia el cervatillo Ossian, que muy tristemente me contó que nunca lo sacas y es por eso que yo te pido(imploro) que lo traigas a visitar su antiguo hogar.

P.d. Espero puedan venir todos, entre más seamos, siempre es mejor.

Con cariño J.P.


	42. Carta 38

Londres 28/07/1972

Jamie:

También les caíste bien a los chicos, Barty piensa exactamente igual que tú, no creyó conocer nunca a alguien que hable tanto como él y a Rab le daban mucha risa tus chistes, no sabría responder tu pregunta, Rab y yo creemos que tiene un diario secreto de chistes, pero si te soy sincero creo que solo es Barty siendo Barty, es muy gracioso eso porque su papá es de las personas más serias que conozco.

Tal vez Siri nunca te contó esto, pero él y Rodolphus siempre se han encargado de fastidiar a Severus y a Lucius, seamos sinceros no es tan difícil, pero fue bastante divertido ver que no podían hacer las rabietas que siempre hacen porque estábamos en una fiesta.

La verdad es que el evento fue mucho mejor con todos ustedes, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, siempre me parece gracioso verlos siendo ellos mismos cuando están sus padres enfrente, es divertido ver como de la nada pierden la compostura frente a los abuelos.

A la tía Lucretia también le cayeron bien, dijo que le daba risa lo parlanchín que eras y adivina Jamie, tal ve te llegue un pedido, porque le encantó el cuello de Calliope y le dije que tú se lo tejiste, tu negocio prospera.

Claro que me encantará ir de día de campo con ustedes, le diré a mis padres, seguro Calliope estará fascinada de poder cazar unos ratones, tal vez por ahí podemos hacer que se hagan amigos ella y Lug, a ambos le gustan los ratones, tal vez no podamos hablar con él, pero seguro que Calliope entiende que no debe lastimarlo aunque Lug quiera jugar con ella.

Creí que ya habíamos dejado las mentiras atrás, Ossian no quiere ir contigo, odia que entres a su cuarto y no le gustó para nada que lo llevaras en el bolsillo frente a todos en la fiesta, de todos modos le preguntaré si quiere ir, aunque tal vez se niegue si sabe que es contigo.

P.d. Ya le pregunté y dijo que un poco de aire fresco no le haría mal, pero que no te va a dirigir la palabra en todo el día.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	43. Carta 39

Londres 31/07/1972

Jamie:

Te escribo para agradecerte la invitación del día de campo, mis padres se divirtieron mucho, les agradan mucho tú y tu familia.

Fue divertido ver a Lug jugando con Calliope, aunque es obvio que se cansó de él y decidió irse a un árbol, espero que no se haya sentido mal Lug, ojalá pudiéramos hablar gatuno y explicarle que ella es así, que es algo mal hablada y se cansa rápido de los demás.

Ossian también se divirtió bastante, sigue sin gustarle que lo toques pero dijo que fue interesante que lo lanzaras en el aire y lo atraparas.

Ya mañana llega agosto Jamie y estoy que muero de nervios, necesito que mi carta llegue ya, hace unas horas me puse un poco ansioso, ¿qué tal si soy un squib y no lo sabía? me fui a llorar con Kreacher y me dijo que recordara el día que lancé a Sirius hacia la pared porque me quería pintar la cara con el maquillaje de mamá, ese elfo siempre me salva la vida, no sé qué voy a hacer sin él cuando entre al colegio.

Hablé con mi papá sobre mis nervios por la escuela y me obsequió sus primeros guantes de quidditch, están algo gastados, pero significaron mucho para él y me emociona tenerlos conmigo, ahora serán mi nuevo amuleto.

No sé qué más contarte Jamie, la verdad es que necesitaba contarle todo esto a alguien, tal vez seguiré tus pasos y me compraré un diario.

P.d. Ossian preguntó por ti, no te diré por qué, pero lo hizo.

Con cariño R.A.B. 


	44. Carta 40

Valle de Godric 31/07/1972

Bambi:

Me alegro mucho que se hayan divertido todos, a mis padres también les agradan mucho, no sabia que Sirius se sintiera incomodo con las alturas, nunca lo había mencionado y en la escuela pasó bien sus pruebas con la escoba, fue divertido ver que no se podía bajar del árbol y que tu papá tuvo que ayudarle.

No creo que se haya ofendido Lug, fue bueno que no viera hacia donde se fue Calliope, porque Lug sabe trepar muy bien, por lo menos se distrajo bastante con Ossian, se quieren tanto, Ossian me dijo que le cayó bien Lug, espero que su amistad prospere.

Claro que Ossian se divirtió, él me dijo que jugáramos así, además como ya lo he dicho antes, me adora y le encanta pasar tiempo su padre.

No diré “no estés nervioso” porque es lo más estúpido del mundo decir algo así, pero diré que trates de tomar un té y le digas a tu madre que te dé algún remedio para que te ayude a calmarte, le enviaré unas galletas a Kreacher por ser un elfo tan sabio y ayudarte a recordar que eres un gran mago, además él siempre me consiente cuando voy a tu casa, se merece esas galletas.

¿Cuántos galeones para ver tu recuerdo de Sirius siendo lanzado a la pared? pagaría lo que sea por verlo.

Eso definitivamente es un gran obsequio, usa los guantes en tu prueba estoy seguro que te darán toda la suerte del mundo.

Los diarios son geniales, a mi me ayudan bastante, escribo en diarios desde que soy muy niño, mi mamá dice que es bueno escribir lo que sentimos para no guardarnos las emociones, ella me obsequio mi primer diario, te recomiendo empezar con los de mano, son super cómodos para llevar a todos lados, de igual forma sabes que siempre puedes confiarme lo que quieras, yo soy todo oídos u ojos en este caso.

P.d. Eres la persona más malvada en el mundo Regulus Black, mi hijo preguntó por mi y no quieres contarme el por qué, espero que sepas que esto quedará en tu conciencia por siempre.

Con cariño J.P.


	45. Cartas Extras V

Londres 2/08/1972

Jamie:

Kreacher quedo encantado con las galletas, ahora dice que te hará un pastel cuando vengas de visita.

Después de tanto insistirnos Sirius y yo probamos una cada uno, estaban deliciosas, ahora tengo la duda si tú las horneaste o alguien más las hizo, si es la primera opción y sabes hornear y cocinar, no negaré que cada día me impresionas más.

P.d. Mi platillo favorito es la Lasagna.

Con cariño R.A.B

Valle de Godric 2/08/1972

Bambi:

Es bueno saber que le gustaron, Kreacher siempre es muy lindo conmigo, ahora estaré ansioso por ir a tu casa, los pasteles que hace son deliciosos, me emociona saber que hará uno especial para mi.

No sabia que te impresionaban mis múltiples cualidades, pero es verdad, yo las hice, mamá siempre dice que es importante saber todas esas cosas, saber cocinar y hornear fue parte de mi educación, al igual que tejer, bordar y aprender idiomas.

P.d. Tal vez algún día te prepare Lasagna, oí que te gusta mucho.

Con cariño J.P.

Londres 16/08/1972

Jamie:

¡LLEGÓ MI CARTA! es tan bonita, ya quiero ponerle rostro a la profesora McGonagall, me gusta su energía, muy formal y concisa, creo que me caerá bien.

Jamie te escribo no solo para compartir mi alegría, también para preguntarte si quieres que nos organicemos para ir a comprar todo lo del colegio juntos, nosotros iremos mañana, porque ya quiero mi varita y ya le rogué dos horas a mi mamá y dijo que si con la condición de que ya me callará, aprendí ese truco de Sirius.

Ya quiero que sea mañana Jamie, ojalá nos veamos en el Callejón Diagon, sería divertido comprar cosas de quidditch juntos.

Con cariño R.A.B.

Valle de Godric 16/08/1972

Bambi:

Que emoción Regie, seguro que la profesora McGonagall te agradará, es mi profesora favorita.

Claro que si, ya le dije a mi mamá y esta de acuerdo en ir todos juntos, creo que quiere felicitarte en persona.

Es divertido que Sirius te enseñe a volver loca a tu madre, yo no le haría eso a la mía nunca, antes me castiga sin llevarme a comprar nada que hacer lo que quiero, mi mamá es muy linda y consentidora, pero (no lo diré en voz alta jamás) es un poco mayor y no se anda con juegos para aguantar mis berrinches.

P.d. Yo también ya quiero que sea mañana, nos vemos en el Callejón Diagon.

Con cariño J.P.


	46. Carta 41

Londres 18/08/1972

Jamie:

No dejo de probarme el uniforme, Calliope me ve raro, me lo pongo y me lo quito cada diez minutos, estoy tan emocionado de por fin tener todo para la escuela.

Ayer vinieron mis tíos de visita y les enseñé todo lo que habíamos comprado, mi tío Tom nos obsequió una pluma de águila a mi y a Narcissa, también es su primer año y tener esa pluma es como una tradición aquí, mi tío Alphard nos regaló un diario a cada quien, dijo que era para escribir todas las aventuras que nos esperan.

Somos los últimos dos que entran a Hogwarts Jamie y es por eso que este año el campamento familiar será diferente.

Te pondré un poco en contexto, mi familia es muy tradicional, hacemos rituales para todo, al iniciar nuevos ciclos y al finalizarlos, limpiamos energías y respetamos mucho a los dioses y a las diosas, para recibir su ayuda.

En mi familia dicen que la sociedad mágica esta olvidando de donde venimos y por qué tememos magia, no se nos fue entregada de la nada y las personas ya no recuerdan muchas de esas tradiciones, papá dice que es por eso que las deidades ya no quieren oír a los humanos, por su falta de respeto.

El campamento se ha hecho por generaciones, siempre una semana antes de que los hijos de la familia entren al colegio, este año será muy emocional para todos, es la primera vez que Narcissa y yo haremos un ritual desde cero.

No te puedo contar mucho Jamie, pero vamos al bosque para estar en contacto con la naturaleza y cada quien en su casa de campaña toma un baño de agua de luna y mas ingredientes para el ritual.

Ya he tomado esos baños antes, pero mis padres siempre me preparaban el agua, este año será mi turno de preparar el hechizo por primera vez, he estado estudiando mucho para tomar toda esa energía lunar y poder dejar ir cosas que no necesito cargar más.

Siento que estos rituales le gustarían mucho a tu mamá, recolectaré agua solar y lunar para enviarle cuando volvamos del bosque.

P.d. Deséame suerte para lograr poner mi circulo de protección y evitar que algún ente me robe energía.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	47. Carta 42

Valle de Godric 18/08/1972

Bambi:

Te entiendo, yo no quiero quitarme la túnica de quidditch, mi mamá ya me regaño por ensuciarla, pero es que me veo tan bien con ella, ya quiero hacer las pruebas y quedar en el equipo.

No sé como explicar lo que siento, me sorprende que hagan rituales tan sagrados y de magia tan antigua, pero al mismo tiempo no, creo que si se medita un poco es muy obvio que tu familia sigue realizando ese tipo de hechizos, después de todo, se les conoce como la Noble y Ancestral familia Black.

Debe ser increíble tener tradiciones así de marcadas, Sirius no habla mucho de esas cosas, espero que use protecciones y las deidades no se enfaden con él.

Realmente es interesante saber eso de tu familia, no me imagino a tus padres y a tus tíos en tiendas de campaña, sería divertido ver eso, aunque si lo sigo pensando, si me imagino a todos sentados en un circulo con velas en el centro y recitando hechizos en ingles antiguo, es raro, tener pensamientos cruzados con todo esto.

Hace mucho que no hago agua de luna o de sol, solo sé que mi mamá las agrega a pociones y a veces me da de tomar un poco cuando me siento decaído, pero es verdad que a ella le encantaría todo eso, mi abuela materna también es muy tradicional, pero creo que ya no a ese nivel, debe ser impresionante tener tantas historias de magia antigua como las que tiene tu familia.

Yo creo que tu hechizo saldrá perfecto Bambi, mi mamá lo dijo hace mucho, eres un mago muy sabio, además refuerzas eso con tus conocimientos y estudiando más, sé que lograrás hacer el ritual de inicio a fin a la perfección.

Es verdad que socialmente ya no hablamos tanto de esas cosas y deberíamos hacerlo más, no es bueno ser tan mal agradecidos con los dones que tenemos, espero que algún día me enseñes hechizos antiguos y rituales sagrados.

P.d Mi mamá estará muy agradecida con el agua que recolectes para ella.

Con cariño. J.P.


	48. Carta 43

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/09/1972

Jamie:

No sé si aun estés despierto, espero que la lechuza no te moleste, ni siquiera sé como funciona el correo aquí en el colegio pero quería hablar con alguien.

Estoy muy triste Jamie, ya no estoy seguro si quiero estar en el colegio, Barty, Rab y mis otros compañeros ya están dormidos, pero yo no logro calmarme.

Extraño mi casa y a mi mamá, no le digas a nadie, pero he llorado toda la semana, con Kreacher, con mis padres, lloré mucho cuando le expliqué a Calliope que no iba estar en tres meses y aunque quería traer a Ossian conmigo sé que lo correcto era dejarlo con ella para que le haga compañía, no quiero que me olvide, somos muy unidos.

Me dormí con mamá y papá estos días y ayer le rogué a Sirius que durmiéramos los cuatro juntos, aceptó a cambio de una rana de chocolate, por favor no te burles de mi, sé que sueno como un bebé, pero no sabia que la escuela era tan fría, me dan miedo las ventanas y los pasillos hacia mi sala común son bastante oscuros, agradezco haber quedado en Slytherin, si me hubieran sorteado en otra casa sin Barty y Rab, definitivamente me hubiera ido.

Me siento muy inútil, odio que mañana inicien las clases, ni siquiera recuerdo el camino al gran comedor y ya de por si iré desvelado.

Intente escribir en el diario pero no funcionó, me gusta saber que un amigo me esta escuchando, perdón si te molesto, no estaba seguro si la correspondencia entre nosotros iba a continuar.

Ojalá estuvieran Ossian y Calliope aquí, odio no poder traer serpientes a la escuela, odio que no me hayan podido dar el permiso especial, me sentiría menos mal si ellos estuvieran aquí conmigo.

Espero sentirme diferente mañana, sé que es el primer día, pero ni la idea de jugar quidditch me emociona, solo quiero estar en mi casa, con mi familia y todas mis cosas.

P.d. Lamento molestarte tan tarde Jamie.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	49. Carta 44

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/09/1972

Bambi:

Claro que seguiremos hablando por correspondencia, también lo haremos en persona, pero no dudes nunca en escribirme si te sientes mal o si quieres contarme algo, tu jamás serás una molestia.

Es normal sentirse así Bambi, eres muy unido a tu familia y solo tenemos 11 años al llegar aquí, es un cambio grande, no te avergüences de tus sentimientos.

Estoy seguro que Calliope entenderá, ella te quiere mucho eres su padre favorito, además seguro aprecia mucho que hayas dejado a Ossian para que se cuiden mutuamente, tres meses se pasan demasiado rápido Reg, créeme.

Tranquilo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras y que seré una tumba, nunca me burlaría de que hayas dormido con tus padres, yo también lloré mucho antes de entrar, mucho más por Lug, pero mira él es el ejemplo de que las mascotas se acostumbran a vernos en vacaciones y nos siguen queriendo.

La escuela se ve tenebrosa de noche, es un lugar muy viejo, pero te aseguro que mañana la verás con otros ojos, es muy acogedora, sé que te encantara el lago durante el día, algunas veces el calamar gigante se asoma a saludar.

No te pongas mal Bambi, te acostumbrarás al colegio, no desistas, bien lo dices tú, aún es el primer día, ya verás que en cuanto entres a clases y conozcas más lugares te gustará estar aquí, date una oportunidad y si realmente no quieres estar en el colegio yo te ayudo a hablar con algún profesor o tus padres.

Es tu primer día y te pediré que hagas algo “ilegal”, sal de tu sala común, gira a la izquierda y entra en la primera puerta, no hagas ruido o Filch y su gata podrán verte, confía en mi.

P.d. No te preocupes tanto por como llegar al gran comedor mañana, yo me encargo.

Con cariño J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo mucho como James siempre cuida de sus amigos.


	50. Cartas Extras VI

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/09/1972

Jamie:

Muchas gracias por lo de anoche Jamie, gracias por estar para mi, soy muy nervioso y que hayas salido de tu sala común solo a verme me pareció muy lindo de tu parte.

Debo confesar que no me siento cómodo hablando de estas cosas con nadie, no me gusta que en mi familia me cataloguen como “el bebé” es por eso que no molesto a Sirius con esos temas.

Agradezco mucho tu amistad, eres una gran persona James, me gustó hablar contigo ayer y valió la pena desvelarme, gracias por darme ánimos.

Muchas gracias por el croquis, me ayudó mucho para llegar a desayunar y a mis clases, no sé que habría hecho sin él.

P.d. definitivamente le daré una oportunidad a la escuela.

Con cariño R.A.B

En algún lugar de Escocia 1/09/1972

Bambi:

Me alegro oír que ya estas mejor, sabes que puedes escribirme siempre o buscarme si quieres que hablemos en persona.

Ir a verte es lo menos que podía hacer, no me gustó pensar que estabas muy triste y mi mamá dice que un abrazo siempre ayuda y ya no te mortifiques pensando en que eres “un bebé”, eres un ser humano con emociones, es normal tener miedos.

Estoy seguro de que Sirius también te apoyaría en lo que decidieras respecto a irte o quedarte, sí, es un poco bobo, pero te adora y siempre va a cuidarte así estén en los cuarenta, dale más crédito a tu hermano.

Yo también valoro mucho tu amistad Bambi y fue muy divertido platicar anoche, por lo menos te hice olvidar un poco tus penas.

Que bueno que te sirvió el croquis, lo hice a las carreras, pero no quería que te perdieras en tu primer día, sé que cualquier Slytherin te habría dado indicaciones, pero pensé que te haría sentir más seguro saber por tu propia cuenta el camino.

Estoy feliz que le des una oportunidad a estar aquí, la escuela será mas divertida contigo, pero recuerda que si ya no quieres seguir, aquí estoy para apoyarte.

Con cariño J.P


	51. Carta 45

En algún lugar de Escocia 22/09/1972

Bambi:

¿Cómo has estado? casi no hemos hablado en estos días, espero que ya no te sientas mal y que te este gustando tu estancia aquí.

¿Ya tienes una clase favorita? apuesto a que es pociones o herbología, yo no he hecho mucho, los primeros días son aburridos y con los chicos aún no nos hemos metido en ningún lío, aunque si estamos aprendiendo uno que otro truco nuevo, por mucho que me guste transformaciones, me estoy dando cuenta lo increíble que es la clase de encantamientos, esta semana aprendimos el encantamiento brújula, creo que es bastante útil, ya sabes, si te pierdes llámame y yo sabré guiarnos.

Veo que la escuela te tiene bastante ocupado, creo que hablábamos más cuando no nos veíamos todos los días, sé que son los primeros días y estas acoplándote a las clases, pero pensaba que podríamos ir un rato al campo de quidditch, no sé podemos entrenar un rato y volar, bueno claro si quieres y si no estas ocupado.

Podemos sacar a lucir mi barredora y tu estrella fugaz, no sé si trajiste tu snitch contigo, sino puedo hablar con Henry Burke, el capitán de Gryffindor y pedirle prestada una, pero no sé si pueda, yo no soy del equipo, pero ya nos las arreglaremos para practicar, aunque sea solo podemos volar, sé que ya pasaste tus pruebas con la profesora Hooch, así que ya tienes permitido estar en el campo con tu escoba.

P.d. Si tienes muchas cosas que hacer podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Con cariño J.P.


	52. Carta 46

En algún lugar de Escocia 22/09/1972

Jamie:

Obvio que quiero ir a volar un rato, Merlin que pesadas han sido estas dos semanas, estoy muerto, tengo miles de pergaminos que entregar para el lunes, pero tengo todo el fin de semana para hacerlo así que prefiero ir un rato contigo.

Claro que traigo la snitch conmigo, eso y los guantes de mi papá serán mi amuleto para las pruebas, así que no te preocupes que podremos practicar como se debe, aunque tal vez nos sea útil tener una quaffle para que tu puedas practicar, espero que ese Burke te la pueda prestar, sino usamos un zapato o lo que sea que tengamos a la mano.

Ay Jamie, no sabes lo cansados que han sido estos días, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mil veces mejor y ya me acostumbre, aún extraño mi casa, pero mis compañeros son muy amables, Terrance y Henry ya se unieron a nuestro grupo, ahora tengo dos amigos nuevos, que si te soy sincero Rab y Barty los integraron, yo fui bastante tímido, pero ahora los cinco somos como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida.

Hasta ahora me gustan todas las materias, la profesora MGonagall definitivamente es mi profesora favorita, me recuerda mucho a mi mamá, es seria, inteligente, algo estricta y amable al mismo tiempo, me gusta mucho encantamientos pero me conoces Jamie y mi debilidad son las pociones y herbología, creo que también es porque me recuerdan a casa, te tomaré la palabra si es que algún día me pierdo.

Es verdad que nos hablábamos más cuando no nos veíamos en persona, la escuela me tiene muy ocupado pero nos vemos a las 3:00 p.m. llevaré la snitch, espero que te presten la quaffle.

P.d. Ya quiero verte, tengo tanto que contarte.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	53. Carta 47

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/10/72

James:

¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso! ¿quién se creen tú y tus amigos que son? pudieron habernos lastimado.

No son mas que unos egoístas y unos ridículos, no sé si a ti o a Sirius les importó que yo estuviera en la mesa cuando todo salió volando, casi me cae un tenedor en la cara, pero claro a ti qué más te da, seguro que tienen un pase libre para todas sus idioteces.

Porque no creas que no me he enterado que clase de personas son, cuando Sirius hablaba de las “bromas” que hacían no creí que fueran de este tipo, se fueron contra todos nosotros solo por unos cuantos, lo cual me parece incorrecto y horrible.

Y lo peor de todo es que fue frente a toda la escuela, fue humillante ver las risas de todos los demás mientras todos nosotros estábamos cubiertos por comida.

P.d. deberías pensar en lo que hiciste ante de dirigirme nuevamente la palabra.

R.A.B


	54. Carta 48

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/10/72

Regulus:

Ni siquiera pueden probar que fuimos nosotros, así que deja de lloriquear, toda tu casa se merecía lo que les pasó, lamento que tengas que pertenecer a Slytherin pero es cierto.

Si tan molesto estás conmigo y con Sirius deberías saber que si pensamos en ti, te fui a pedir disculpas y empezaste a gritarme.

No había otra manera de vengarnos de Malfoy sin ser sospechosos, él se merecía este castigo porque no obtuvo ninguna reprimenda al llamar a Peter sangre sucia frente a todos en el patio, sí, nos contó todo, Malfoy llamándolo de esa forma horrible y junto a Snape mofándose porque no quiso hacer nada “para defenderse” son unos cobardes lo insultan cuando esta solo, ¿Qué iba a hacer él, hechizar a Malfoy sabiendo que en cualquier momento otros diez tipos le lanzarían una maldición?

Deja de creer que no lo merecían solo por una persona, nadie de ustedes dijo nada, tú estabas ahí y te quedaste callado, que bueno que tu familia no piense como los Malfoy, pero otros en Slytherin si piensan así y déjame dejarte algo en claro Regulus, no hacer nada también es ser parte del problema.

Quédate callado las veces que quieras frente a algo así, yo no lo voy a hacer, lo peor es que Peter creyó que se llevaba bien contigo y con tus amigos, es bastante triste pensar en eso.

No me importa si usas esta carta donde confieso para delatarme o lo que sea, yo sé que hice lo correcto, porque nadie le dijo nada a Malfoy y a Snape, así que si me expulsan no me importa, lo haría una y mil veces más, eso es la amistad Regulus.

P.d. Tú deberías pensar en lo que hiciste antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a Peter.

J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No molestes a Potter que no esta de humor.
> 
> Seamos honestos cualquier persona que use esa frase merece algo peor.


	55. Carta 49

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/10/72

James:

Solo quería desearte suerte en tus pruebas, sé que son hoy, te vi practicar hace unos días y estoy seguro que quedarás.

Hablé con Peter y le pedí disculpas, fue en persona porque pedir perdón siempre debe hacerse de frente, hablamos un buen rato y me contó lo mal que se sintió ese día, yo también me siento fatal por no haber hecho nada.

Tenías razón, eso también es parte del problema, Barty, Rab, Terrance y Henry están de acuerdo, ellos igual le ofrecieron disculpas a Peter.

Pensé mucho, debí haber dicho algo y jamás te acuse, digo sigues aquí, no soy un chismoso y es obvio que solo pensé en mi, fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberme enojado por un poco de comida en mi cabeza que por lo que sintió Peter después de que Lucius le haya dicho eso.

No sé si te interese saber que los chicos y yo fuimos los responsables del rosa y el verde en el cabello de Lucius y Severus, vas a decir que es la única broma que me sé pero en verdad se lo merecían, nadie debería seguir usando esos insultos.

Te escribo esto antes de entrar a mi castigo, tenemos que limpiar trofeos al estilo muggle por un mes, te deseo mucha suerte, sé que serás el mejor cazador que Gryffindor podría tener.

Te extraño. Por favor perdóname, sé que fui muy egoísta.

P.d. Me gustaría disculparme en persona, pero me evitas cada que quiero acercarme.

Con cariño R.A.B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reg quería llorar mientras escribía esto, creí que debían saberlo.
> 
> Le costó cuestionarse y pedir perdón, casi tres semanas sin hablarse, igual eso me duele más a mi que a ellos.


	56. Carta 50

En algún lugar de Escocia 31/10/72

Reg:

Lamento haber respondido hasta ahora, no me he sentido bien estos días y aún estaba algo molesto, sé que no era tu intención no haber hecho nada y es lindo saber que tú y los chicos se disculparon con Peter, él nos contó.

Me dolió mucho que me reclamaras sin dejarme explicarte y después me escribes enojado diciendo que soy un egoísta, ridículo que solo hace idioteces ¿cómo querías que me sintiera? fue horrible escuchar eso de un amigo, si hubiese sido Malfoy seria entendible, estoy acostumbrado a su forma desdeñosa de hablarme pero creí que nosotros ya estábamos lejos de insultarnos, eres mi amigo y me sentí fatal cuando todo eso pasó.

No quise culparte, pero estaba furioso, fue horrible pensar que otra vez era el idiota de hace un año que no soportabas e insultabas y no quiero que volvamos a ser eso, no me gusta no hablarte y sé que me he visto muy grosero dejándote hablando solo, lo lamento.

No quería hacerte sentir mal, pero aun no me sentía cómodo hablando contigo, Sirius, Peter y Remus lo notaron, pero ellos no tienen ni idea de que tú y yo nos escribimos siempre, así que no se enteraron de los insultos, Peter me explicó que te habías disculpado y es por eso que decidí escribirte nuevamente.

Yo también te extraño Bambi y no me importa que siempre hagas la misma broma, es un clásico por algo.

Estoy seguro que me diste tu suerte, quedé en el equipo, yo también te deseo lo mejor en las pruebas, serás el mejor buscador que Slytherin podría tener.

Lamento lo de tu castigo, verás que pronto se pasará.

P.d. Hoy en la tarde cuando anuncien que eres el buscador, porque es obvio que lo serás, veámonos en el salón en desuso cerca de tu sala común.

Con cariño J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James es un amor.


	57. Carta 51

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/11/72

James:

Al fin hoy termina mi castigo, era verdad que el tiempo pasa volando, no te conté que hace unas semanas mamá me envió un vociferador, no porque la escuela le haya avisado, sino que los Malfoy y los Snape les reclamaron a mis padres.

Tenias razón en llamarlos cobardes, solo fue un tinte de cabello, no fue algo mortal, de todos modos me regañó, el vociferador duró unos cinco minutos, nunca había escuchado a mi mamá tan enojada, solo cuando Sirius tomó una de las espadas de papá y jugando con ella casi se decapita solo.

Le expliqué por carta porque lo hice y se disculpó por gritarme y me dijo que no estuvo bien pero que lo que hicieron ellos estuvo peor.

No digo que este sea un pretexto Jamie, pero creo que viene de familia gritarle a una persona antes de escuchar sus razones, otra vez quiero pedirte perdón, sé que ya lo he dicho una mil veces, pero siento que es necesario.

Me emociona saber que pronto será el primer partido, ¿estás nervioso? he visto entrenar a los Ravenclaw y déjame decirte que estoy seguro que lograras meter varios puntos, no digo que Davis sea mal guardian, pero definitivamente eres más rápido y escurridizo, así que tienes eso a tu favor.

Yo debo confesar que muero de nervios, los Hufflepuff van presumiendo que su equipo este año es espectacular y he visto a esa tal Abbott y en serio es buena, espero que los guantes de papá no fallen ese día.

Me preguntaba si este fin de semana estas libre, tal vez podamos practicar un rato antes de tu gran juego, entiendo si no tienes tiempo, si tienes mucha tarea o si no quieres.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	58. Carta 52

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/11/72

Reg:

Te dije que el el castigo se te pasaría rápido, Sirius me contó lo del vociferador y que nunca creyó que fueras a ser tú el primero en recibir uno, le causa gracia y dice que ha cumplido con su trabajo de hermano mayor en mal educarte.

Lamento que tu mamá te haya gritado y que bueno que después entendió el por qué, siempre he pensado que tu familia es muy cool, tienen tradiciones muy viejas que siguen practicando y al mismo tiempo avanzan con el mundo y no se quedaron con esos ideales de siglos pasados.

Claro que son unos cobardes y tal vez lo sacaron de los padres, quién hace eso de ir a reclamar, tú mismo lo dijiste, no fue algo mortal, te creería si los hubieras amenazado de muerte o lanzado un crucio, no sé como en tu casa aún se llevan con ellos. Sé por Sirius que Rodolphus y Bella se dedican a ser los dolores de cabeza de Malfoy y Snape desde que son niños, en serio me cae muy bien tu prima.

Estoy muy nervioso, pero trato de no pensar en eso, voy a ser el más chico en este partido, al menos en hufflepuff esta Taylor y solo te lleva un año, pero todos los de Ravenclaw están arriba de cuarto, empezaré a pensar como tú y tomaré ventaja de ser más pequeño y escurridizo, seguro eso ayudará.

Abbott es buena, pero tú estas a su nivel, en serio Bambi, además tienes los guantes de la suerte y estoy seguro que si le escribes a Ossian pidiendo suerte para el juego te la dará, puedes pedirle a Kreacher que le lea la carta por ti.

Me encantaría practicar contigo, puedo después de las 12:00 p.m. porque le prometí a Peter y a Remus que practicaríamos unos encantamientos, pero al terminar eso estoy totalmente libre.

P.d. Ya no es necesario que te disculpes, en serio Reg ya paso, tranquilo.

Con cariño J.P.


	59. Carta 53

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/12/1972

Jamie:

¡Puedes creer que atrape la snitch! estoy tan emocionado, los chicos dijeron que me veía increíble volando, te juro Jamie por un momento pensé que Abbott iba a tomarla antes que yo, pero lo logré y si te soy sincero no sé cómo es que pasó, todo fue tan rápido.

Si seguimos así pronto nos enfrentaremos en la final, porque estoy seguro que con tu agilidad llevarás a tu equipo lejos y no es por presumir pero sé que yo también puedo lograr eso, además fue la promesa que nos hicimos, ¿recuerdas? ser rivales en quidditch, ya quiero que llegue el próximo partido, los Ravenclaw son rudos.

Estaba tan nervioso, los Hufflepuff presumían su equipo con mucha razón, son muy buenos, tenía miedo de no atrapar la snitch y perder, me sentí tan aliviado cuando vi el marcador y los 150 puntos hicieron que les ganemos por 40, hubiera sido una masacre.

Hoy vamos a festejar y Andromeda dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos, ella ya le dijo a Sirius que podía venir con sus amigos, pero yo quería invitarte, tu me invitaste a tu celebración en tu primer victoria y me gustaría que vinieras a la mía.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	60. Carta 54

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/12/1972

Bambi:

Claro que lo creo, te dije que eras muy bueno y sí, te veías impresionante, la verdad es que eres muy veloz, eres el arma secreta que tenían los Slytherin, creo que los Hufflepuff se confiaron mucho y no pensaron que Regulus _estrella fugaz_ Black, (sí, creo que deber llevar el nombre de tu escoba como apodo) estaría ahí para salvarlos.

Podemos discutir tu apodo, pero creo que suena bien, es un juego de palabras, Regulus es una estrella, tu escoba es una estrella fugaz, todo encaja.

Me impresionó mucho que tu equipo iniciara tan flojo, oí algunos rumores de que Rosier y Yaxley habían discutido antes del partido, supongo que no se debe mezclar el romance y el juego, tu equipo tuvo suerte de que estuvieras ahí.

Me encantaría ir a celebrar contigo, la pasamos muy bien cuando vinieron a Gryffindor, te soy sincero, si quiero ir a festejar tu victoria, pero también quiero conocer Slytherin y además preguntarle a Bellatrix porque pelearon Rosier y Yaxley, estoy seguro de que ella sabe, ya conoces lo curioso que soy.

P.d. Te preparé un obsequio, espero que te guste.

Con cariño J.P.


	61. Cartas Extras VII

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/12/1972

Bambi:

No puedo creer que me hayas regalado la snitch, muchas gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte, sé que ese momento fue muy importante para ti, la voy a cuidar siempre, te lo prometo.

P.d. me alegro que te haya gustado tu obsequio.

Con cariño J.P

En algún lugar de Escocia 08/12/1972

Jamie:

Tú me obsequiaste una snitch y significa mucho para mi, ahora que yo gané una por primera vez quería que tu la tuvieras, siempre me apoyas en cuanto a quidditch y compartimos esa obsesión, yo sé que estará bien en tus manos.

Esta edición de " _La historia de la snitch dorada_ " es hermosa, me encantó, ya estoy ansioso por leerlo, sé que tiene mas datos curiosos que otras ediciones, gracia Jamie.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	62. Carta 55

Valle de Godric 17/12/1972

Bambi:

Estos días han pasado tan lentos, Lug esta igual de dormilón que siempre, salgo todos los días a volar, pero no es lo mismo hacerlo solo, ya los extraño mucho Regie.

¿Cómo están Calliope y Ossian? seguro que es super emocionante hablar con ella, espero que te haya felicitado por haber quedado como buscador y haber ganado tu primer partido de la temporada, quisiera saber si Ossian preguntó por mi nuevamente, ¿algún día me dirás por qué lo hizo hace unos meses? 

Espero que les gusten los gorros navideños a Ossian y a Calliope, los borde yo mismo, seguro que se verán hermosos con ellos, deberías tomarles una foto y darme una copia.

A Lug le encantó el nuevo suéter que le enviaste y a mi mamá también, mi papá dice que nuestro gato se esta volviendo aristocrático desde que le envías ropa.

Tal vez debamos juntar a los tres para tomarles una foto con sus atuendos festivos, imagina a Lug, Calliope y Ossian frente a la chimenea con sus gorros y el suéter, definitivamente hay que hacer eso, será la mejor tarjeta navideña, seguro que a mi abuela le encantará.

Supongo que te habrás enterado del matrimonio de Phineas Potter, ¿Iran a la boda? espero que sí, no conozco a nadie por parte del tío Charlus y según tengo entendido ellos también son familia tuya, imagina una boda en America, suena divertido, ojalá vayan, no sé si sea el único niño en la ceremonia, pero seria mejor si estoy contigo y con Sirius.

P.d. Espero tu respuesta para saber si puedo llevar a Lug para la foto.

Con cariño J.P.


	63. Carta 56

Londres 17/12/1972

Jamie:

Te entiendo, trato de hacer que Sirius entrene conmigo y no quiere, le digo que solo imagine que tiene que aprobar vuelo y dice que no es lo mismo, que ya tuvo suficiente de volar el año pasado, es tan testarudo, no entiendo como lo aguantas.

Extraño la escuela y tener el campo para nosotros, ojalá estos días podamos practicar un poco.

Te encantará hablar con Calliope, desde que llegue no para de contarme todo lo que ha hecho, ni siquiera me deja hablar, es gracioso porque es una serpiente y no es como que haga la gran cosa, de hecho le conté sobre ser buscador y ganar el partido y solo me dijo que eso no era tan interesante como haber casado un ratón en el jardín, yo difiero Jamie, pero no le digo nada porque la quiero mucho y extrañaba mucho estar con ella.

Ossian esta feliz de verme y yo de verlo él, no sé si pueda decirte porque preguntó por ti en el verano, fue algo privado, le preguntaré si me deja, pero siéntete feliz Jamie, espero que estés sentado para esta información, preguntó por ti, quería saber dónde estaba el “niño molesto que lo avienta en el aire”. No diré nada más.

Me alegra saber que a Lug le gustó el suéter, tu madre tiene buen gusto también, mándale saludos de mi parte por favor y a tu padre igual.

Sí, hay que hacer esa foto, definitivamente será mi tarjeta navideña para toda mi familia, estoy seguro de que Sirius querrá ser el fotógrafo, ¿qué día puedes venir a la casa? nosotros estamos libres todos los días.

Así es Jamie, también iremos a la boda de Phineas Potter, creo que es extraño como no nos conocimos antes de que tú y Sirius entraran a Hogwarts cuando nuestras familias tienen una pequeña union, aunque es verdad que no sabíamos mucho de la tía Dorea desde hace años, no estoy seguro si tu tenías más información de tu tío Charlus.

Creo que será increíble ir a America a una boda y todavía será más divertido contigo, ya hasta Bellatrix te extraña, dice que se rió mucho contigo en la fiesta de celebración y también dijo y cito “por fin alguien esta a mi altura para hablar de los buenos chismes escolares”

Idea rápida para tu nuevo negocio Jamie, tú y Bella deberían escribir un boletín de chismes semanales, podrían venderlos por un knut, creo que es un negocio rentable, solo llevo tres meses ahí y ya he visto demasiadas peleas y romances.

P.d. Deberíamos empezar a a llamar a Lug, “Lug el _aristogato_ ” ¿entiendes? sé que soy malo con los chistes, pero tu papá dijo lo de aristocrático y en mi mente sonaba divertido.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	64. Carta 57

Londres 3/01/1973

Jamie:

No puedo creer que mi papá nos haya castigado el correo dos semanas, nos gritó tanto jamás lo había visto más molesto que mamá, ella normalmente es la que nos grita y mi papá solo es como “no lo vuelvan a hacer” pero por Morgana y todas las diosas que esta vez si se enojó.

Según él tuvo que disculparse más de 10 veces con la tía Dorea y mamá dijo que el tío Cygnus también, ¿estás de acuerdo que no fue nuestra culpa? por Merlin no debieron darnos esas luces de bengala en primer lugar, somos unos niños.

Además si lo pensamos bien es culpa de ellos por poner un material tan flamable en todo el arco del altar, además los novios se rieron, ¿recuerdas que nos disculpamos y dijeron que había sido un accidente y que no nos preocupáramos? bueno ahí esta, la tía Dorea esta loca, como todos en mi familia, no lo menciones nunca Jamie, negaré que lo dije.

Espero que no te hayan regañado, hasta hoy me quitaron el castigo así que si llegó correo en estas semanas no me enteré, tu mamá se veía molesta, ojalá no te haya ido tan mal.

Fue muy divertido ver a tu papá y al tío Charlus reírse de la situación, escuché que el señor Potter dijo “como cuando éramos niños” debe ser lindo tener un papá más relajado, así no tienes a los dos gritando.

Ya quiero regresar al colegio, estas vacaciones fueron horribles, ¿quién lo diría? hace unos meses lloraba por volver a casa.

P.d. Ossian y Calliope se rieron mucho de que quemamos el arco nupcial.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	65. Carta 58

Valle de Godric 4/01/1973

Bambi:

Me acaban de levantar el castigo, mamá me quitó las salidas, el correo y mi escoba, lamento que te hayan castigado, pero es bueno saber que al menos no nos perdimos las cartas del otro.

Nunca había visto a tus papás enojados, realmente todos se parecen, tus tíos se veían igual mientras regañaban a las chicas, espero que ellas están bien, pero tienes razón, no fue nuestra culpa solo estábamos jugando, además ellos crearon todas las circunstancias, pusieron un arco adornado con cosas flambles, les dieron luces de bengala a seis niños y los dejaron jugar con ellas, no es muy razonable por parte de los autos que nos rodean.

Mi mamá me hizo escribirle una carta de un metro de pergamino a la tía Dorea y ella respondió diciendo que esperaba que madurara, negaré que dije esto Regulus y tal vez te enojes, pero los genes en tu familia son de locos, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Es verdad que Phineas y Katie solo se reían, ellos entendieron que fue un accidente y ellos eran los protagonistas del evento y nos perdonaron, puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que a ellos no les importó.

El tío Charlus escribió diciendo que no había de que preocuparse, que éramos niños y había sido un accidente, en la carta decía y cito “dile a James y a los otros chicos que no pasa nada, los niños se estaban divirtiendo, te escribo a ti Fleamont porque me dan miedo Los Balck, la familia de Dory siempre me ha asustado”

Definitivamente quiero volver a Hogwarts y verlos, al menos tu y Sirius se tienen, yo estoy con el dormilón de Lug, que ignoró completamente mi increíble anécdota donde habíamos estropeado una boda.

P.d. espero verte pronto

Con cariño J.P.


	66. Carta 59

En algún lugar de Escocia 5/02/1973

Bambi:

Estoy muy contento de que el profesor Riddle vuelva a darnos clases de parsel, me emociona saber que iremos juntos, me preocupa el examen que dijo que nos hará al finalizar el ciclo escolar, no creí que tendría un materia extra, supongo que le emociona mucho tener dos estudiantes que quieran aprender una lengua que ha pasado por generaciones en su familia.

Había olvidado lo pesado que es enero, los profesores creen que porque “descansamos” unas semanas regresamos para que dejen mil trabajos al mismo tiempo, debo aplicarme Reg, sé que este año puedo superar a Sirius en Encantamientos y no vamos a dejar que Malfoy y Snape sean los mejores en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, entre el estudio y las practicas de quidditch me estoy quedando sin tiempo para mi, hace mucho que los chicos y yo no salimos a merodear por ahí.

Es por eso mi querido Bambi que esta carta es una invitación formal para que salgas a vagar por los terrenos después del toque de queda con nosotros, tus amigos están invitados siempre y cuando sean confiables.

Sirius esta muy insistente en que quiere enseñarte todo Hogwarts con nuestros ojos y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, estoy seguro que te va a gustar, además al lugar que iremos hoy dejará a Barty sin habla.

P.d. Espero tu respuesta.

Con cariño J.P.


	67. Carta 60

En algún lugar de Escocia 5/02/1973

Jamie:

También estoy emocionado por retomar parsel y estoy seguro que la clase será mucho mejor contigo, espero que el tío Tom (sé que aquí es mi profesor, pero no me acostumbro) lleve a Nagini pronto, hace mucho no la veo y la extraño.

Me siento increíblemente inteligente por saber parsel, además podemos pasar la lengua a futuras generaciones, seguro que a Salazar no le importará; espero.

Te entiendo Jamie, estoy muy estrenado, apenas llegamos y tuve que hacer un pergamino de dos metros sobre la guerra de las hadas y aunque la profesora McGonagall es mi profesora favorita hay que admitir que deja demasiados deberes, al menos tengo herbología, nos dejaron un proyecto en equipo, estoy con Narcissa y Terrance, hasta ahora todo va bien, Sprout nos dio una semilla y hay que hacer que crezca sana y salva, no nos dijo que era, solo hay que seguir las instrucciones de riego.

Estoy seguro que le ganas a Sirius es Transformaciones, déjale Encantamientos a mis padres les fascina ver sobresalientes en las boletas escolares, también podrías ser más listo y ganarle en Astronomía, estoy seguro que eso si le dolerá, literalmente nos enseñan todo eso desde antes de caminar, no por nada tenemos estos nombres, no conozco a alguien de mi familia (Black de nacimiento) que tenga un nombre común, como Harry, siempre me gustó ese nombre, yo podría ayudarte a estudiar el cielo, se me da naturalmente, podemos hacer que Sirius enloquezca por no saber como es que aprendiste tan rápido.

¿Ir a un lugar ultra secreto que logrará que Barty cierre la boca? me apunto.

Tranquilo Jamie, Barty, Rab, Henry y Terrance son de confiar, estoy seguro que les encantará la idea, me emociono solo de imaginar la aventura que nos espera.

P.d. Manda el lugar y la hora de encuentro y ahí nos vemos.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	68. Carta 61

En algún lugar de Escocia 6/02/1973

Jamie:

Fue tan divertido gracias por invitarnos, los chicos quedaron alucinados, ¿cómo encontraron ese pasadizo? no hemos dormido de la emoción, espero no ir tan cansado a clases mañana, pero me da igual, esa fue la mejor aventura del mundo.

Jamás imaginé que iríamos a Honeydukes, fue espectacular, nunca había visto a Barty con la boca abierta sin decir ni una palabra, ahora entiendo porque Sirius siempre hablaba de ustedes y lo increíble que era estar en la escuela.

Fue realmente divertido estar con ustedes, por un momento Henry se asustó, no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, pero él creyó que íbamos a robar, bueno yo también lo creí, pero nos sentimos muy aliviados cuando vimos que sacaron los galeones.

Lamentamos no haber llevado dinero, los cinco íbamos en pijama, pero mañana les pagaremos a primera hora, ninguno de nosotros quiere tener una deuda.

Es gracioso, podemos pedir dulces por correo pero por alguna razón saben mejor si se consiguen de este modo, tal vez mis papilas gustativas están dañadas por el sueño y la emoción.

P.d. Gracias por la aventura Jamie.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	69. Carta 62

En algún lugar de Escocia 6/02/1973

Bambi:

Me alegro que les haya gustado, Sirius también esta muy feliz, dice que le encantó ver a los cinco tan alegres, seguro que así nos vimos nosotros el día que llegamos por primera vez.

El señor Lupin es amigo de Phillip Flume, ambos iban en Ravenclaw y él le enseño el pasadizo secreto hacia la tienda de su familia y el papá de Remus le dijo que podía ir siempre y cuando dejara pagado todo.

Según tengo entendido, el señor Lupin habló con el señor Fleum para que le autorizara contar el secreto a su hijo, es este caso nuestro Rem.

Nosotros no lo podíamos creer cuando Remus nos contó sobre el pasaje, el camino es largo, pero vale la pena.

Ni hablar Reg, tómenlo como un regalo de bienvenida, nosotros los invitamos y no es necesario que nos paguen, Siri, Pete y Rem piensan igual, así que diles que no hay problema, que la próxima vez pueden invitar ellos para que no se sientan raros.

Sé de que hablas Reg, el sabor cambia pero no sé cual sea la razón.

Con cariño J.P.


	70. Carta 63

En algún lugar de Escocia 12/03/1973

Jamie:

Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños y déjame decirte que estoy a nada de obsequiarte el próximo juego, disfruta tu victoria.

Estoy tan cansado y harto de las peleas entre Erin y Josh, te juro que si seguimos así vamos a perder la temporada, vamos a quedar en cuarto lugar por su culpa, todos en el equipo están molestos.

Andromeda ya los amenazó con sacarlos de los juegos si no dejan ese pleito, son tan odiosos, Merlin ¿por qué la gente no puede controlar sus emociones? no iban a acabar juntos, casados y con hijos, no sé que esperaban.

Toda la escuela sabe que Josh le fue infiel a Erin el verano pasado y lo peor de todo es que por las estúpidas hormonas de Josh vamos a perder, feliz cumpleaños adelantado Jamie.

Realmente espero que el tío Tom y el profesor Dumbledore aprueben el cambio, ya nadie aguanta entrenar con ellos, Erin es una tonta, debería dejar su drama aplicarse en el juego y pedirle a Andromeda que solo saque a Josh, el causó el problema, pero seguro los idiotas de Brad y Stanford lo van a defender para que saquen a Erin.

Si te son sincero yo quiero que los saquen a los dos, su estúpido drama adolescente me tiene harto, me enoja salir a jugar y eso es un hecho de que algo esta mal, yo jamás me enojo si se trata de quidditch.

En una liga profesional los habrían puesto en la banca desde el minuto 1:00, que esto sea un liga escolar no significa que no sea algo serio.

P.d. Lamento sacar mi enojo en la carta Jamie, pero los chicos ya se hartaron de mis quejas y estoy seguro que tú si me entiendes.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	71. Carta 64

En algún lugar de Escocia 12/03/1973

Bambi:

Ese obsequio suena tentador, pero soy un Gryffindor hasta la medula, así que no lo aceptaré, no puedes rendirte, recuerda que nuestro propósito era competir juntos, entiendo que estés molesto, pero por favor acuérdate de que odias perder y que odias que yo te gane, espero que eso te convenza de jugar como se debe a pesar de todo.

Pobre Rosier debe ser horrible enterarte que tu novio te hizo eso y peor aún que se hayan enterado todos en el castillo, Yaxley es un imbecil.

Ojalá que Andromeda logre hacer algo, es una gran capitana y la admiro personalmente, quisiera ser tan buen cazador como ella y en un futuro también ser capitán, espero que la dejen rehacer el equipo, van a perder con ellos evitando pasarse la quaffle y he visto que los idiotas de Avery y Crabbe no evitan que la bludger le llegue a Rosier, que tipos tan tontos, se nota que son amigos de Yaxley, lo único que hacen es arruinarles el juego a todos.

Seguro que el profesor Riddle convence al director, si ese drama estuviera en Gryffindor la profesora McGonagall ya hubiera organizado nuevos reclutamientos, le encanta el quidditch y no dejaría que una pelea de novios nos quite la copa.

Sé que estas molesto y cansado pero no me regales una victoria porque te rendiste, prefiero que no me des nada, ya verás que las cosas se van a arreglar.

Me siento mal de que en tu primer año y siendo un buscador tan joven te pase esto, realmente espero que Andromeda los saque.

P.d. Siempre puedes quejarte conmigo, aquí estoy para escucharte atento.

Con cariño J.P.


	72. Cartas Extras VIII

En algún lugar de Escocia 17/03/1973

Bambi:

Lamento lo del juego, me emocionaba mucho el hecho de enfrentarnos, se notó bastante la falta de práctica, pero estoy seguro que para el juego Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw les irá mejor, al menos ya no están Rosier y Yaxley.

Tal vez no sea un buen momento, pero están invitados a la celebración en Gryffindor tú y los chicos, puedes decirle a tus primas si quieren venir.

P.d. Si no quieres venir lo entenderé.

Con cariño J.P.

En algún lugar de Escocia 17/03/1973

Jamie:

No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, ustedes jugaron mil veces mejor se lo merecen.

Claro que quiero ir a festejar su triunfo, estoy seguro que a todos nos hará bien pasar un buen rato, le diré a los demás que también están invitados.

Te juro que me esforcé al máximo hoy, así que ahora deberé pensar un obsequio de cumpleaños, ya que no te regale la victoria.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	73. Carta 65

En algún lugar de Escocia 26/03/1973

Jamie:

Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, espero que estés listo para tu cumpleaños, este año estoy aquí y espero que me invites a tu celebración.

Estoy tan emocionado, ya quiero que veas tu obsequio, todo esta hecho por mi, como sabrás asisto a un colegio donde no me dejan salir así que no pude ir a comprar nada, pero no había necesidad, desde hace un mes pensé en esto y sé que te va a gustar.

Te diré algo importante sobre tu cumpleaños Jamie, ya todo está planeado, le dije a Sirius que debíamos preguntarte que querías hacer, pero el asegura que lo que planeo te va a encantar, no mentiré, yo también creo que te gustará.

Ya quiero que sea mañana, me encantan los cumpleaños, realmente espero que te guste tu regalo y lo que Sirius preparo.

P.d. Me encanta dejarte con la duda sobre las cosas.

Con cariño R.A.B.


	74. Carta 66

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/03/1973

Bambi:

¡Me encantó! no sabía que pintabas, el cuadro es increíble, Lug se ve tan lindo con su melena de león, estoy seguro que así se ve él en el espejo, además él y Calliope están jugando con Ossian, es como una versión mejorada de la postal navideña.

¿Cuándo aprendiste el hechizo para mover las pinturas? estoy impresionado con tu trabajo Regie, es precioso, a mis padres les va encantar.

Ahora estoy en un dilema, quiero ponerlo en mi habitación pero también quiero tenerlo aquí en Hogwarts para verlo siempre, tal vez viaje conmigo todo el tiempo, mentira, definitivamente lo dejaré en la casa, ahí estará a salvo siempre, muchas gracias Bambi.

La diadema con orejas de león me gustó mucho, aunque tu digas que son de gato, entendí tu chiste, pero si lo pensamos bien mi cabello es tan alborotado que parece una melena, solo me faltaban las orejas, te diré Reg que me encantan, soy un león a mucha honra y no dejare que me digas que soy un gatito.

La fiesta sorpresa fue increíble, no sabia que podíamos adueñarnos de un salón en desuso, pero estuvo bien, los chicos se veían bastante alegres, Sirius me conoce bien.

Tengo dulces hasta para el próximo año, así que si quieres algo solo pídelo, tal vez no sepan tan bien como cuando los compramos clandestinamente pero son de cumpleaños y eso los hace especiales también.

Dale las gracias a Kreacher, sé que el hizo el pastel, ya conozco sus pasteles y además Sirius me contó todo.

Deberías dejar la farsa, es mi cumpleaños, me sorprende que no presumas tus logros, sé que tu organizaste todo, no entiendo porque no quieres quedarte con el crédito pero no importa, yo sé que todo fue tu idea y me la pase muy bien.

Mucha gracias por todo Bambi.

P.d. Cada vez entiendo más porque dices que los cumpleaños son sagrados.

Con cariño J.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! espero que les haya gustado este obsequio, de un montón de cartas juntas.
> 
> Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia y también desearles salud y prosperidad este 2021.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	75. Carta 67

En algún lugar de Escocia 4/05/1973

Gatito Jamie:

Mi cumpleaños se acerca, me pregunto qué me regalarás, no quiero presionarte Jamie, pero haz dejado la vara muy alta en cuanto a obsequios y ya que obviamente mi equipo va al final de la liga, podrías… perder.

Es broma, no pierdas por favor, al menos uno de nosotros tiene que llevarse la copa.

No tengo mucho que contarte Jamie, estoy muerto con las tareas y el estudio. Me prometí a mi mismo superar a Sirius es todas las materias, su primer año fue impecable y quiero lograr lo mismo.

Me emociona mucho el examen de hoy con el tío Tom, espero que Nagini me entienda todo, le dije a mi tío que si podía pedir un permiso para traer a Calliope y me dijo que no, le rogué y me dijo “ _no soy tu papá Regulus, hacer pucheros no sirve conmigo, convivo con niños todos los días”_ quiero que sepas que al menos lo intenté.

Ya quiero que sea verano y verla otra vez, la extraño tanto y a Ossian, también quiero ver a Lug, seguro que él también me extraña.

Por cierto Jamie, quería invitarte a volar un rato después del examen de parsel, ¿qué opinas?

Con cariño. R.A.B.


	76. Carta 68

En algún lugar de Escocia 4/05/1973

Bambi:

Acepto el nuevo apodo, me queda, no me molesta y técnicamente mi hijo es un gato, pero voy a dejar en claro que tú puedes ser el único que me llame así.

Regie no me puedes pedir eso, sabes que siempre quiero superar mis regalos, pero por favor no me pidas perder el partido. 

Sabía que lo decías en juego, te conozco y sé muy bien que te alegrarás por mi si gano la copa. Prometo ser un buen ganador y no presumir de más, es lo que te ofrezco.

Bueno Bambi, puedo perder el partido y tú te perderás de un obsequio increíble o te doy un regalo tan fabuloso como los anteriores y gano la copa. Es tu decisión, piénsalo bien.

Estoy igual, lleno de tarea y tengo los exámenes encima, Remus se la pasa todo el día leyendo, Peter esta muy nervioso y Sirius como siempre finge que es despreocupado y que su talento es natural, como si no viera que tiene un lumos tras las cortinas todas las noches.

Trato de levantarme temprano para entrenar unos tiros libres, puedes unirte si quieres, no te lo había dicho porque te he visto lleno de libros y muy cansado estos días, además me sentía mal porque ustedes ya no pudieron jugar por quedar al final de la liga.

Eso suena bastante a lo que el profesor Riddle diría, a mi también me funcionan más los pucheros con mi papá que con mi mamá, pero jamás los haría frente a un profesor, bueno tal vez con la profesora McGonagall.

Yo también extraño a todos nuestros hijos, estoy seguro que Ossian me extraña más a mi que a ti, pero voy a admitir que Lug debe extrañarte más a ti, yo siempre quiero jugar con él y no quiere, por eso le caes mejor, porque solo lo dejas dormir en ti y Calliope nos extraña los dos por igual y también a Sirius.

Sirius también la extraña, me lo dijo hace unos días, cuando lo obligué a acompañarme a la práctica.

Espero que nos vaya bien en el examen de hoy, seguro Nagini esta más grande que la ultima vez.

Claro que quiero ir a volar un rato, jamás me perdería pasar un rato en la escoba contigo. Nos vemos en la oficina del profesor Riddle en un rato.

Con cariño. J.P.


	77. Carta 69

En algún lugar de Escocia 23/05/1973

Bambi:

Regie, no sabes lo que te espera, estoy tan emocionado, hace un rato termine tu obsequio, sí, nuevamente te regalaré algo hecho por mi, ya quiero ver tu cara, el año pasado no pude hacerlo y ahora me muero de ganas porque veas tu regalo.

Espero que te guste, cuando lo pensé supe que era el obsequio perfecto.

Sirius y yo tenemos todo preparado, ya hablamos con los chicos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de tu fiesta, tus amigos dijeron que se encargarían de llevarte al lugar donde acordamos que seria tu cumpleaños.

Por favor sé bueno y no los obligues a decirte, déjanos darte una sorpresa, Sirius se ha esmerado mucho en esto.

Por cierto Bambi, ya que la final es este sábado me gustaría saber si entrenarías conmigo el viernes, ya pedí el campo y a ninguno de mis amigos les gusta jugar, no sé como es que me junto con ellos. Mentira, no le digas eso a Sirius o va a llorar.

Sé que ya es muy tarde, espero no haberte molestado, pero estoy tan emocionado con tu obsequio y con la final que quería contarte.

Con cariño J.P.


	78. Carta 70

En algún lugar de Escocia 24/05/1973

Gatito Jamie:

Este cuento es tan lindo Jamie, siento que mis regalos nunca están a la altura y yo siempre estoy a la altura de las situaciones.

Me encanta gatito, no puedo creer que hayas hecho un cuento sobre mi, a Ossian y a Calliope les va a fascinar saber que son protagonistas de una aventura conmigo. Tus dibujos son muy lindos y la historia es muy hermosa, me gusta que tenga una enseñanza, “Regulus y la constelación de Leo” será un best sellar en mi familia te lo aseguro.

Tienes que enseñarme esos encantamientos, me encanta abrir a pagina donde Regulus rompe sin querer una estrella y miles de estrellas pequeñas salen disparadas de la página, no puedo parar de leerlo, a mi papá le va a encantar.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, Barty y Terrance me dieron como 20 pistas falsas que no me dejaban adivinar nada, Barty incluso dijo que habían pedido un permiso especial para ir a Londres, no te burles de mi Jamie, me creí esa.

No sé como se les ocurrió hacer un picnic junto al lago, pero fue una excelente idea, nadar un rato fue muy divertido. Las peleas en los hombros fue lo mejor, me gusto verlos perder, Barty y yo somos mejores que Sirius y tú.

Me asusté un poco cuando salió la gente del agua, pero fue increíble verte hablar con ellos. Fue muy divertido tener una guerra de agua con ellos, era obvio que nos ganarían. Me gustaría tener branquias y bajar un día, ¿crees que les agrade? si no es así, espero que solo me corran y que no me maten, el abuelo Arcturus siempre dice que la gente del agua es de cuidado, yo creo que solo es racista.

Estoy muy feliz Jamie, me encantó la fiesta, estoy lleno de dulces y cartas muy divertidas de todos, el cuento es hermoso, ahora es mi cuento favorito, muchas gracia por todo.

Desde que te conozco siempre haces que los días sean mas divertidos y creo que nunca me he disculpado formalmente, cuando te escribí por primera vez fui muy grosero me daban muchos celos y solo podía pensar en que Sirius iba a olvidarme, lamento haber sido tan malcriado, solo tenía que conocerte para dejar de tener esa perspectiva sobre ti, me alegra mucho tener un amigo como tu.

P.d. no me puedes dejar con ese final, necesito saber que paso con Regulus.

Con cariño, Bambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva etapa en esta amistad tan linda, espero que les haya emocionado la nueva despedida tanto como a mi.
> 
> Regulus esta madurando.
> 
> \- Boris.


	79. Carta 71

En algún lugar de Escocia 25/05/1973

Bambi:

Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz de que te haya gustado el cuento, lo pensé hace unos meses, recuerdo que dijiste que había dejado la vara alta en cuanto a obsequios.

Lo más complicado fue escribir la historia, pero en cuanto la tuve completa y la edité un poco me puse a dibujar, creo que a Calliope y a Ossian les gustará la forma en la que los hice, sé que ambos son muy vanidosos y les gusta verse bien siempre. Calliope siempre va por la vida siendo hermosa pero Ossian muchas veces va despeinado, hay que quitarle esa costumbre o se hará como yo y no le entrará un peine sin que termine roto.

Los encantamientos me los enseñó el profesor Flitwick, practiqué con otros dibujos primero, nadie vio el libro antes que tú. Sabia que te gustarían, aunque creí que tus favoritos podrían ser las nubes saliendo de las paginas cuando van navegando en el cielo, pero da igual, lo importante es que el libro te haya gustado.

Sirius y yo pensamos que será divertido nadar para tu cumpleaños, él dijo que te encanta el agua y es lo bueno de que tu cumpleaños sea muy cerca del verano, no hace frío y se puede disfrutar todo eso.

Me alegra que te haya gustado todo, la gente del agua fue muy amable, eran jóvenes pero ninguno fue grosero, si alguna día averiguas como tener branquias podemos ir los dos, podría ser tu traductor, no creo que nos maten, la gente grande dice ese tipo de cosas porque es rara.

He leído ‘ _Bajo el agua_ ’ de Newt Scamander y tiene muy buenas referencias de esas personas, así que no creo que pase nada.

Disculpa aceptada, yo también te ofrezco una disculpa, fui muy grosero y fastidioso cuando nos escribimos por primera vez, no debí responder de esa forma ni burlarme de ti, estamos a mano.

Yo también soy muy feliz de tener un amigo como tú.

P.d. Ya que lo mencionas tal vez no deba dejarte con ese final.

Con cariño, Gatito Jamie.


	80. Carta 72

En algún lugar de Escocia 26/05/1973

Gatito Jamie:

Jugaste excelente, lamento mucho que hayan perdido iban muy parejos en puntos, pero sabíamos que los Hufflepuff eran muy fuertes esta temporada, esa Abbott es muy buena, espero ganarle el año que viene, me vengaré por ti.

No se me ocurre nada que decir para que no estés triste, a mi me gusta ir al lago y mojar los pies para relajarme, siempre he pensado que el agua se lleva la tristeza.

¿Te gustaría ir al lago un rato?

O tal vez te gustaría ir a comer algo a las cocinas, seguro tienen tarta de melaza o si quieres podemos ir a un salón en desuso y puedo llevar mi tocadiscos y algunos vinilos, eso podría ayudar.

Si quieres estar solo también lo entendería, aunque me gustaría hacer algo por ti y que te sientas mejor, nunca voy a olvidar lo mucho que me ayudó estar contigo mi primer noche en Hogwarts, hay veces que estar con un amigo ayuda, bueno seguro que también quieres estar con tus amigos.

Solo dime si puedo hacer algo por ti, por favor.

P.d. No me gusta verte así

Con cariño, Bambi.


	81. Carta 73

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/05/1973

Bambi:

Muchas gracia por todo, ayer no pude decírtelo pero me ayudó mucho ir al lago, es verdad que el agua se lleva la tristeza.

Me pareció muy lindo de tu parte llevar tarta de melaza y tu tocadiscos, es gracioso el contraste que tienen tú y Sirius, lo único que escucho cuando estoy con él es rock.

La música de Paul Anka es muy linda, nunca había escuchado de él, sé muy poco de música muggle.

Mi canción favorita fue Puppy Love, creo que la letra es muy bonita, he escuchado a mis tías decir que el amor adolescente es pasajero, pero mi mamá dice que toda clase de amor es valioso e increíble ¿haz pensado alguna vez qué es enamorarse? ¿cómo se da cuenta la gente que esta enamorada?

Me da miedo pensar en eso, me hace sentir que estoy creciendo y no quiero, aunque los cumpleaños son divertidos y la gente que te quiere celebra tu vida contigo no quiero crecer tan rápido.

No quiero pensar que soy un mal perdedor, mi papá siempre dice que hay que saber aceptar la derrota pero realmente creí que podíamos lograrlo, me esforcé mucho, tú estás de testigo, practicaba mis tiros sin descanso, entrené con las tácticas que Andromeda me enseñó y solo puedo pensar que debí ser mejor para conseguir muchos más puntos y que aún así no ganaran ellos si Abbott tomaba la snitch.

Ya no pensaré en eso, otra vez muchas gracias por alegrar mi día ayer.

Con cariño, Gatito Jamie.


	82. Carta 74

En algún lugar de Escocia 27/05/1973

Gatito Jamie:

Me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

Paul Anka es mi cantante favorito, mi papá me lo mostró, a él le encanta Frank Sinatra, tenemos un “chiste” local sobre ellos, lo contaré de la manera más breve posible.

Frank Sinatra es más grande que Paul Anka, así como mi papá y yo y Paul Anka escribió la canción más famosa de Frank ‘My Way’ entonces Frank Sinatra aprendió algo de Paul Anka, que es el menor de los dos y mi papá dice que Sirius y yo siempre le enseñamos cosas nuevas, es un lindo paralelo del que nos gusta hablar a los dos.

Sirius tiene mas influencias de mi tío Alphard y mi tío Tom, por eso no se parece tanto a nosotros tres.

Billie Holiday, es la cantante favorita de mi mamá, creo que yo heredé los gustos musicales de ambos. Tal vez te dé clases de música muggle ¿qué opinas gatito?

Creo que el amor es una reacción química en el cerebro, mi mamá dice que es una fuerza muy grande y mi papá menciona lo importante que es para el mundo amar más, pero Shakespeare pensaba que podía llegar a ser muy absurdo y quiso demostrar eso con Romeo y Julieta.

No sabría qué responder, no tengo idea de cómo la gente se da cuenta. En mi familia sé que mis tíos se aman, de mis papás no estoy seguro si es amor o cariño, con ellos es complicado, lo que sé es que los dos harían lo que sea por el otro.

Crecer es raro, yo tampoco quiero pensar mucho en eso.

No esta mal sentirse triste por perder, es algo normal, hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos para apoyar a tu equipo, jugaste increíble, Andy estaba muy orgullosa de que usaras los movimientos que te enseñó, iban muy bien solo que Abbott fue más rápida eso es todo, no te tortures pensando en el hubiera y no eres un mal perdedor, créeme yo sé de eso, Sirius y yo no sabemos perder.

Espero que ya te sientas mejor.

Con cariño, Bambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se esta cerrando un ciclo y ya esta por comenzar uno nuevo.
> 
> Ya hasta se me había olvidado como actualizar estas hermosas cartas, gracias por la paciencia que me tienen, en serio no sé qué haría sin ustedes.
> 
> Me disculpo y les informo que ésta será la nueva dinámica, escribir las cartas que pueda durante la semana y publicar los sábados, creo que es mejor, las cartas son cortas y se disfrutan más con muchas al mismo tiempo.
> 
> Espero que les este gustando esta nueva etapa de Bambi y Gatito Jamie, nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


	83. Carta 75

Reikiavik, Islandia 15/08/1973

Bambi:

He tenido este tiempo libre para escribirte a ti y a los chicos, estos meses no hemos parado para nada y llegó exhausto y solo quiero dormir.

Hace mucho que no hacíamos un viaje familiar tan largo, he viajado todos estos meses con mis abuelos, mis tíos y mis primos Charlie y Erick, son gemelos, creo que te caerían bien, ya tienen 22 años y ambos viven viajando y explorando, quieren escribir un libro de la fauna al rededor del mundo o algo así.

Ahora estamos en Islandia y te escribo para contarte que viajaremos en barco para ver una aurora boreal, el barco sale del puerto de Reikiavik, ya alejados de la ciudad se podrán ver. Estoy emocionado Bambi nunca he visto una.

Este viaje ha sido muy divertido, pero también sabemos que mi abuelo no ha estado bien de salud y por eso pidió hacer todo este recorrido, ya es grande y los sanadores aprobaron que viajara, debe ser por una razón, los gemelos dicen que no piense en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo Bambi.

Mi abuelo se ve feliz pero todos los días nos da consejos, siento que diario se despide de nosotros y es muy feo pensar en que tal vez un día ya no despierte.

Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero no me sentía de ánimos y quería pasar tiempo con mi familia, ojalá que tu verano haya sido bueno.

Espero que Lug no este dando tantos problemas, dale un abrazo de mi parte y nuevamente muchas gracias por cuidarlo mientras no estoy.

Con cariño, Gatito Jamie.


	84. Carta 76

Londres 16/08/1973

Jamie:

Lo medité mucho en el verano y me di cuenta que gatito no será más tu apodo, Lug puede confundirse si lo digo en voz alta él va a creer que le hablo a él, aun no se cual será el nuevo, pero te aviso que volvemos a Jamie, tú encontraste un gran apodo para mi, necesito estar a la altura.

Este verano ha sido largo sin ti, me imagino que tu viaje estuvo increíble, tus primos suenan divertidos y con su descripción creo que también le caerían bien a mi mamá, espero que cumplan el sueño de tener su libro, yo lo compraría.

Si, debe ser triste pensar en ello, viendo el lado amable están compartiendo cosas juntos y eso de la aurora boreal suena increíble, espero de todo corazón que tu abuelo este más tiempo con ustedes.

Mamá y yo estamos trabajando en una poción para regenerar la piel, es a base de miel de abeja, la estamos probando con Sirius y con mi papá, el tío Tom nos prestó su cámara para tomarles fotos y ver los resultados después de dos meses en ellos.

No te iba a decir esto, pero tal vez sea un buen momento, Ossian preguntó por ti, dijo que donde estaba el niño que siempre iba a sacarlo de la tranquilidad de su cuarto.

Lug adora a Ossian, siempre se duermen juntos y a Ossian no le molesta, incluso Calliope se enrosca al rededor de ellos para dormir. Se ven muy lindos los tres, ya estoy aceptando que son hermanos, pero no te emociones, son hermanos porque Lug es como mi hijo, pero tu no eres el papá de los otros dos.

Mi papá le compró un nuevo atuendo a Lug el aristogato, ahora usa un sombrero y un saco, Sirius organizo una fiesta con temática de los años 20 y él y Lug se vistieron iguales, adjunto una foto de ellos dos y una de toda mi familia usando ropa vieja.

Espero verte pronto Jamie, Lug y Calliope te mandan muchos besos y Ossian dice “Saludos a Potter” creo que si te extraña pero no le digas que dije eso.

Con cariño, Bambi.


	85. Cartas Extras IX

Londres 26/08/1973

Jamie:

Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu abuelo, me acabo de enterar.

Realmente no se que decir, no sé ni por qué estoy escribiendo esto, no creo enviar la carta, de todos modos te veré en un rato, creo que esto es para satisfacer la necesidad de querer escribirte y saber cómo estás, pero esa es una pregunta muy estúpida en estos momentos.

Con cariño, Bambi.

Londres 29/08/1973

Jamie:

Esta es otra carta que no enviare, me sentí muy mal al verte así y es obvio que estos días necesitas tu espacio y no quiero abrumarte, no nos hemos escrito y como te lo dije el día del funeral yo estoy aquí para escucharte o leerte, lo que tu quieras, yo voy a esperar hasta que estés cómodo para hablar nuevamente.

No voy a molestarte con cartas de cosas banales, así que finjo escribirte aunque no lo vayas a leer nunca.

Con cariño, Bambi.

Londres 31/08/1973

Jamie:

Escuche que Sirius y tú ayer hablaron por red flu, me sentí bien al escuchar tu voz, no creas que espíe, te juro que no lo hice, pero me hizo feliz saber que estas mejor.

Ya quiero que sea mañana y poder verte, aunque no sé si tú quieras verme a mi.

Nuevamente esta carta jamas la verán tus cuatro ojos, sé que Sirius es tu mejor amigo y es obvio que te sientes más cómodo hablando con él, estoy seguro de que Remus y Peter también están apoyándote y me alegra saber que tienes a todos ellos para levantarte el animo, pero no mentiré Jamie, me gustaría ser parte de esos amigos a los que les confías todo.

P.d. Me siento bien sabiendo que nunca leerás esto.

Con cariño, Bambi.


	86. Carta 77

En algún lugar de Escocia 13/09/1973

Bambi:

Hola, no sé como iniciar esta carta, no me siento yo últimamente. Lamento haberme distanciado, no me sentía bien, agradezco que me hayas dado espacio, los chicos tratan de distraerme todo el tiempo y hay veces en las que solo quiero estar solo.

Además no te he agradecido todo lo que hiciste por Lug en el verano, regresó mas aristogato que nunca, mi papá dice que ahora es un Black de la alta sociedad.

Te vi entrenando hace unos días, estoy seguro que vuelves a quedar de buscador este año, te deseo mucha suerte en las pruebas, me gustaría ir a apoyarte si quieres claro.

Me encontré a Barty y a Henry en los pasillos, Barty me abrazó, fue raro hasta Henry se rió de él, me dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesitara estaban ahí, les agradecí y me puse a pensar en que somos muy afortunados, nuestros amigos son personas muy buenas.

Ya sé que al inicio de esta carta digo que quisiera que mis amigos me dejen solo de vez en cuando, solo me contradigo, los quiero y a tus amigos también los aprecio.

P.d. Por alguna razón también me siento raro de terminar esta carta.

Con cariño, Jamie (tú ultima carta decía que ya no era más gatito)


	87. Carta 78

En algún lugar de Escocia 13/09/1973

Jamie:

Hola, me alegra mucho volver a saber de ti, yo entiendo perfectamente que no estabas bien, me daba vergüenza acercarme y hablarte como si nada y si te soy sincero no sabia de qué hablar contigo, no soy bueno en estos temas.

No tienes que agradecer nada, yo adoro a Lug y eso de que ahora sea un Black es culpa de mi papá, el lo mimo más que todos, hasta Calliope se ponía celosa y se quedaba todo el día colgada en su cuello.

Barty es espontáneo y extraño, a todos ellos les caes muy bien.

Si hay algo que me molesta de ser Slytherin es que cada año hay que volver a competir por el puesto que ya era tuyo, practiqué todo el verano con Andy y con papá. Me encantaría que vinieras a apoyarme, este año hay otros dos que quieren postularse, me muero de nervios, podemos ir a practicar un día si quieres.

Es normal querer estar solo aunque tengamos amigos increíbles, yo me escapo de los míos de vez en cuando, no te sientas mal por eso.

Aun no estoy seguro de tu apodo, lo seguiré pensando.

P.d. Espero que pronto te vuelvas a sentir como Jamie.

Con cariño, Bambi.


End file.
